


The Interview Series

by BabeRuthless87



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston Fandom, hiddlestoners
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabeRuthless87/pseuds/BabeRuthless87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>COMPLETELY RE-WRITTEN! Dani O'Connor volunteered to help with one an interview...little did she know who or what she was getting herself into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Dani agreed to the interview, she didn't realize she'd be getting more than she bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my Original Character. I decided to take this story from 'first-person' point of view and put it into third person. Feel free to tell me if you like it better or not. Also, if you want to see a one-shot with these characters, feel free to inbox me with your ideas...I'm all but begging.

_"I'll seek you out_

_Flay you alive_

_One more word and you won't survive_

_And I'm not scared_

_Of your stolen power_

_I see right through you any hour"_

-Blue Foundation "Eyes on Fire"

 

 

Fridays, the universal symbol that the tumultuous work week has come to an end and it's time to kick back and relax for the next two days. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Dani. While her coworkers were out indulging in much needed after work drinks, she, however, was left behind to endure the unnerving silence that filled the conference room. Granted, there was the occasional jingle of keys that belonged to the security guard as he made his hourly rounds, and the roaring of the vacuum cleaner from the janitors; but those familiar noises only served to further prove just how late it was becoming. 

No matter how much she truly wanted to, Dani didn't have anyone else to blame but herself for being here, burning the midnight oil. She was the one who offered her services to help out with one of the biggest interviews this little 'mom and pop' newspaper had ever gotten. It was a decision she was beginning to regret.

Sighing heavily, she glanced down at her watch and nearly did a double take at the time. Midnight was quickly approaching, and the interview had been scheduled for 7:30, but due to unforeseen filming complications, said interview had to be pushed back. It left Dani wondering if there was really an interview scheduled at all, thinking perhaps this whole thing was concocted by her coworkers as an elaborate hazing scheme to welcome the newbie.

Dani leaned back in the leather chair, a tired groan leaving her lips as she realized if there was truly an interview scheduled, she faced pulling an all-nighter just to get it finished and emailed to the printers for the morning edition. Pulling all-nighters was something she hadn't done since her college days, and she wasn't particularly interested in reliving her glory days when her sleeping schedule was already fucked up enough.

A completely involuntary yawn escaped her lips, alerting Dani to the fact that she needed to do something to get the blood pumping so her second wind would kick in. Standing up, she stretched out the kinks in her tired muscles, taking a moment to be grateful for being the only one in the office. Had anyone happen to pass by the large windows, they would've been treated to one hell of a sight. As her luck would have it, the one time she decided to dress up just a bit, she's stuck working late.

The black satin dress she was wearing was a far cry from her normal every attire, especially with its cuffed sleeves, scooping neckline and hemline that seemed to show off more of her legs that she particularly would've liked; suffice to say...she was a fish out of water in that getup. The only thing about her whole ensemble that indicated towards her personal taste was the Converse that she changed into after only two hours of donning those atrocious death traps society called heels. She was the kind of girl that refused to risk bodily harm for the sake of fashion.

After re-situating her dress, Dani sat down to begin organizing her notes for the umpteenth time that evening. She reached for her mug of coffee, only to grimace as the ice cold liquid washed over her taste buds. Mustering all her willpower, she forced herself to swallow the sip she'd taken as she pushed away the offending beverage. As she did, Dani swore she could hear her father's voice chastising her for allowing such a travesty to occur. Shaking her head, she opened her tablet; having decided that her time would probably be better spent cramming in some last minute research.

After blindly volunteering for the extra assignment, she quickly went to work scouring the web and YouTube for some of his previous interviews and information. While one wouldn't call Dani a hermit when it came to the ever growing world of up and coming celebrities; it took her a minute to figure out where she'd hear the name Tom Hiddleston before. Once the connection was made...Dani realized she might've made a huge error.

While video and video gave her some insight; it did nothing to calm her nerves towards her impending encounter with the man. She witnessed how charming he was, was endeared with how gracious and kind he came across and was especially taken by his wicked sense of humor that followed directly after the razor sharp with that could leave the most educated individual speechless. But Dani also noticed something, something that a person might overlook if they weren't looking for it. If one took the time to look closely, they would notice the subtle way he revels in his ability to sexually frustrate anyone who crosses his path. She had to give him credit, though; he masked it quite well as subtle body movements and tongue in cheek innuendo.

The redhead was so engrossed in her work that her brain failed to register the fact that the room now had two new occupants until the heavy wooden door clicked. She jumped at the sound, quickly flipping her tablet closed as she turned and came face to face with the man of the hour. She cursed under her breath at how delicious he looked while she appraised his freshly showered appearance as he nonchalantly stood next to his publicist.

"You must be Mr. Hiddleston." Dani greeted after eventually regaining the ability to speak, almost visibly cringing at how child-like her voice sounded to her ears. Extending her hand out, Tom wasted no time in stepping forward to gingerly shake it. She instantly felt very small as his lean 6'2" frame loomed over hers. It wasn't a terribly difficult feat to achieve given the fact that she barely reached 5'3".

"Please, call me Tom." He insisted with a 1,000-watt smile. "You've already spoken with my publicist, Luke, earlier. You must be-"

"Shit, sorry, I'm Dani O'Connor." She replied, mentally slapping herself for her lack of professionalism.

 _"Dani,"_  He crooned, her name rolling off his tongue with an erotic finesse she'd never heard before. "What a beautiful name, darling...it suits you."

_**'Tone it down, Casanova.'** _

Dani raised an eyebrow, tempted to ask why he thought her rather boyish name suited her when he caught her completely off guard. As if he could read her thoughts, he bent down, giving her knuckles the faintest of kisses. Her eyes widened while her brain reeled from how soft those lips of his were; her brain momentarily overcome by the fantasy of what they could feel like caressing her inner thighs.

_**'Slow your roll there, Princess. Repeat after me; we are NOT going to entertain any more naughty thoughts about this man.'** _

With a subtle shake of her head, she discarded the sinful scenarios attempting to play out in her head, when she realized something that utterly horrified her...she had yet to let go of his hand.

_**'Well, this has gone to hell in a hand basket rather quickly, don't you think?'** _

"Oh dear God, I'm so sorry." She apologized meekly, quickly dropping his hand as though it had burned her. She closed her eyes, sending a silent prayer to any and all Deities she could think of that he wouldn't acknowledge her embarrassing error and just move on; but apparently she was on their shit lit as Tom let out a light-hearted chuckle.

"It's quite alright, love," Tom assured her with a coy smile.

Pulling herself together, Dani gestured for him to take a seat on the couch nestled against the wall while she turned to gather her stuff. As she turned back, she noted that Tom quickly averted his attention to the dust-laden plastic plant on the side table next to the couch. She quickly dismissed it, chalking it up to her mind playing tricks on her as she took a seat in the chair in front of him. Glancing over her notes, she found the place where they would begin.

"I'm sorry for the late hour; filming was delayed and then went over to compensate for the delay." Tom suddenly explained. "I hope I haven't kept you from anything." His eyes slowly appraised her form before leaning forward to reach his water bottle, his scent launching a full-scale assault on her defenseless senses.

There were hints of mint and soap, with a heady aroma of manliness that rounded it out. He was what Dani had envisioned a real man to smell like, not what those amateurs deluded themselves into thinking a man should smell like. She dreaded encounters with those sort of men; the kind of men who were under the assumption that marinating themselves in cologne and aftershave was the gateway towards melting a woman's panties. Sadly, the harsh reality of the situation was that not only could their unsuspecting victims smell them a mile away, once those who were unable to escape being in such close proximity with one left with their panties securely in place; only nose hairs and eyes having been melted.

However, unlike those men, Tom's scent was subtle; which to Dani's dismay, made him all the more alluring, the aroma crooking a seductive finger at her as if to lure her deeper until she was ultimately caught in his web.

As he moved to sit back, his unruly dark curls lightly grazed against the bare skin of her calf, making her breath catch as a tingling sensation enveloped her before settling between her legs.

_**'Listen up hormones; you need to calm the fuck down. There is work to be done and we can't afford making a spectacle of ourselves.'** _

"There's really no need to apologize, Mr. Hiddleston. Things happened that were beyond your control. It's not like I had a date with anyone special, aside from my couch, a good book, and a glass of whiskey." She dismissed nonchalantly.

"I didn't take you for a whiskey girl," Tom stated in surprise as his hands busied themselves with the water bottle in a rather obscene fashion.

_**'Don't look. For the love of all that is holy...don't** **f** _ _**ucking** **look.'** _

"Oh, were you under the assumption that girls only like fruity drinks, champagne, and wine?" Dani shot back with a smirk. "It's a dangerous game, making assumptions like that, Mr. Hiddleston. Now, are you ready to begin?"

"I-I'm ready whenever you are, darling." He sputtered, seeming to have been completely thrown by her. It took him a few moments, but he seemed to recover as he leaned back against the couch, legs practically spread eagle.

_**'Oh, you shameless hussy.'** _

Opening a small black case, Dani slid on her black-rimmed glasses before pressing record on her table to prevent her from further embarrassment. Clearing her throat, she finally began.

"You're currently in the middle of filming Crimson Peak, which is directed by Guillermo Del Toro. How has the experience been so far, Mr. Hiddleston?" Dani kept her tone steady and professional. Granted he told her to address him as Tom, but she was determined to keep this ship on its intended course, refusing to be distracted by his shenanigans.

"It's been amazing. Del Toro is a true visionary when it comes to his craft, which is something that really aides the cast in breathing life into his brilliant characters and the world they live in." He boasted with a grin, showcasing his immaculate teeth. The dangerous combination of those dark curls, that salacious grin and piercing blue eyes was proving to be damn near unbearable.

_**'If memory serves correctly, the Bible described the devil as the most beautiful of all angels...God, is there something you'd like to confess?'** _

"There are rumors circulating that your character, Sir Thomas Sharpe, is a very dark individual with some even hinting towards the possibility that he's also kinky. How do you think your fan base would react to seeing you in such a role?" Dani continued, absent-mindedly swiveling the chair as she chewed on the cap of her pen. It was a nervous habit she thought she'd long since broken, but every once in a blue moon it would happen. Dani could feel Tom's penetrating gaze lock into her mouth as the cap rolled between her teeth. Her eyes flashed to his, her mouth drying as they seemed to darken while his tongue peeked out to wet his lips.

Calming herself, she looked at him expectantly as she waited for his answer. A few moments later, he seemed to remember where he was as he blinked before clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" He asked, his voice dropping a few octaves lower to where it sounded husky.

"The question, Mr. Hiddleston, was how do you think your fans would react to seeing you in a darker, kinkier role?" She repeated, hoping that he notice that her tone also sounded huskier.

Tom's hand ran through his hair before they absent-mindedly traced the cupid's bow of his lips, looking as though he was deep in thought.

"I think to some it might come as a bit of a shock while others would openly embrace it. The film itself is a dark, twisted tale." He paused to wet his lips again. "As an actor, you want to take on roles that openly challenge you; that push the boundaries to make you work that much harder."

Before Dani had the opportunity to comment, Tom leaned forward, grabbing onto the arms of the chair. With a swift tug, she found herself in very close proximity to him. Tom cast a quick glance towards Luke, finding him conveniently engrossed with a phone call, giving his back to the duo. As Tom's gaze landed back on Dani, he inched closer towards her, causing her to lean back as far as she could. Unfortunately, to the outside eye, it looked as if she was practically thrusting her breasts into his face.

"Are you nervous, love?" Tom challenged, his hungry eyes feasting up the delightful sight before him.

_**'Be smart. Don't give him the satisfaction of knowing your wetter than a Slip-n-Slide.'** _

"Absolutely not." Dani scoffed. "I just have a thing about people invading my personal space." She warned sternly, looking at him over the tops of her glasses.

"Yes, you're right. You're not nervous at all." Tom agreed with a devilish smile. "It's really quite the opposite, isn't it? I believe you're actually enjoying me invading your personal space...if the fact that your breathing has picked up is any indication. I'm quite certain I'm beginning to get to you." He whispered triumphantly by her ear. Her eyes nearly rolled into the back of her skull at the feeling of his hot breath fanning across the shell of her ear.

He was definitely on the mark about her breathing; the moment he closed in on her, it had nearly turned into soft pants.

"Unless you want your publicist to see us in a rather compromising position, I would suggest you stop this, Mr.Hiddleston." She informed him as she glanced towards Luke, who still hadn't turned around. "He seemed like he would definitely pitch a fit at seeing us like this."

Tom seemed to forego heeding her warning, taking the bottom lobe of her ear into his greedy mouth, gently nibbling on it.

"Dani, if you don't stop with this 'Mr.Hiddleston' business, I won't hesitate to take you over my knee and spank you like the naughty minx you truly are." He threatened before leaning back against the couch with a cocky grin.

Dani searched his eyes, desperately looking for the tiniest hint of doubt; but the way his cerulean orbs glistened and dripped with such blatant lust told her there was truth to his words. Once the weight of realization set in, Dani felt as if the air was forced from her lungs, rendering her utterly speechless. All she could do was simply nod her head as filthy images stemming from his threat invaded her mind, turning her on more that she cared to admit.

Her panties were now thoroughly saturated, making it increasingly impossible to not squirm. Her mind vehemently sent out a prayer to the universe that once this whole thing was over, there wasn't an obvious wet spot left behind; she wasn't sure if she could conjure up a logical explanation as to its appearance without turning into a tomato. Dani fought vigilantly against her now raging hormones; the rational side reminding her that she needed to remain professional...there was a deadline to meet after all.

"Are you enjoying Canada?" She asked, determination heavily lacing her tone as she turned the conversation back on course. Come hell or high water, this article was getting done.

"I am thoroughly enjoying my time here. While I do love the bustling vibe of city life, I've found myself with a soft spot for the serenity of the countryside. It's a beautiful country, you're lucky to have such beautiful scenery at your disposal."

Dani couldn't help but giggle at his assumption that she was a native. She figured with him being an actor, he might've picked up on her diluted Southern accent; but then again it wasn't as prominent as it used to be.

"While I'm glad that you're enjoying the sights, I can't accept such a wonderful compliment seeing as I'm not a native. I'm from Louisiana, Mr. Hiddleston."

Dani knew the moment 'Mr.Hiddleston' slipped past her lips, she had very well condemned herself. She could've passed it off as wanting to remain on professional terms, but that would've been furthest from the truth. She wanted to call his bluff, to see if he would actually follow through with his threat. While she saw the undeniable truth in his eyes, there was a part of her that wondered if this was nothing more than one of his tactics to simply throw her off.

Her answer came when his pupils contracted before dilating. A low growl emanated from his chest as he turned towards Luke, who seemed to be conveniently off the phone.

_**'Uh oh, Houston, we may have a problem.'** _

"Luke, could you be a mate and run down to the coffee shop and grab some tea for Miss O'Connor and myself?"

_**'Laying it on a bit thick, aren't you?'** _

Dani could almost see the gears turning inside Tom's head, a plan seeming to formulate behind his eyes. She knew that the nearest coffee shop that was open this time of night was, at least, a good three blocks away; depending on foot traffic, the amount of time it took for round trip was at least 15, maybe 20 minutes tops. Dani's eyes widened as she realized her error, he was really going to go through with it.

"Uh sure, Tom," Luke replied hesitantly as she glanced between the two. "Is it a good idea to leave you two alone?"

_**'Absolutely not! Don't you dare leave me alone with the man who signs your paychecks...wait a minute, are you insinuating that I'm going to do something to him?!'** _

The appalled look on Dani's face sent Luke scrambling to amend his statement.

"Apologies, Miss O'Connor; it wasn't my intention to insinuate that you would, you know...it's just, we've encountered some rather...weird ones." Dani's face softened at this, she completely understood where his concern was coming from.

 "Despite what my face might've told you, I wasn't offended. I really do understand where you're coming from; you're leaving your boss alone with someone you know nothing about. I promise not to shamelessly throw myself at him the moment you leave...scout's honor." She joked, holding up three fingers. This earned her a light-hearted chuckle from both men.

 It wasn't long before Luke bid them adieu, telling them he'd be back shortly with their order. The pair seemed to hold their breath as they waited for a few moments to ensure that Luke wouldn't suddenly reappear. Once in the clear, Tom didn't hesitate to pull Dani from the chair, settling her onto his lap while his lips hungrily sought hers. His tongue danced erotically with hers, begging...no, not begging...demanding submission.

Her hands submerged themselves in the sea of his dark curls, unable to resist the urge to tug on them as her hips rolled, grinding against his prominent erection. The sound that reverberated within his chest was something Dani could only describe as primal, bordering on animalistic.

Dani's head was swimming; never before had a man invoked such wanton desires within her, as if Tom had awoken some kind of mythical beast inside her that longed to surface. As oxygen became a necessity, he broke from her lips and began to feast on the flesh of her jawline, making his way to her ear.

"I know I said I'd spank you, but you and your delectable body have me so desperate with an overwhelming need to be inside your cunt that if I don't fuck you right now, I will combust." He growled.

Dani pulled back, her eyes wildly searching his. The ability to form a coherent sentence quickly left her as she watched pure lust take residence upon his face. She knew that any and all ideas of saying now were gone, blowing away as if they nothing more than mere dust particles. Not trusting herself to speak, she simply nodded.

With what almost resembled a whimper, Tom launched another attack upon her lips as his hand moved to the front of her dress. His fingertips skimmed across the smooth flesh of her thighs, moving slowly up until they met the fabric of her soaked panties. Gripping the seams tightly, he effectively tore the delicate fabric.

Dani's trembling hands moved to his belt, fumbling ungracefully to undo the contraption. After a few mishaps, she was victorious, but it was a short-lived feeling as she found there were buttons where a zipper should've been. Sexual frustration was not helping her in any way, making her almost resort to tearing the damn thing open; but thankfully, with her last bit of patience, she was able to slip her hand inside, enveloping his throbbing cock with her palm.

          ** _'Holy Jesus!'_**

Tom hissed, clenching his jaw as Dani freed it from the fabric of his pants, giving it a languid stroke before releasing it. She quickly found that Tom hadn't been fibbing about his desperate need as she soon found herself being pulled upwards, her slick heat just millimeters above his aching cock. She draped her arms around his shoulders so as to steady herself while he lined himself up before easing her down until he was fully sheathed.

**_'Jesus, Mary, and Holy Sait Joseph'_ **

Her breath froze in her throat at the feeling of being stretched to accommodate his size. He was decidedly bigger than the other men she had previously been with, bringing a whole new level of deliciousness to mind. Tom's head went back to rest on the couch as she began to move, rotating her hips so as to grind her clit against him. The hands resting on her hips tightened, leaving her with no doubt that there would be marks tomorrow to serve as a reminder.

Dani wanted to prolong this, wanting to forever remember this stolen moment in her life. She leaned down, devouring the column of his long neck; peppering it with kisses and nips in a fiery path to his ear.

"Do you like how it feels, Mr. Hiddleston?" She wantonly purred, dragging her teeth across the bottom lobe of his ear.

The guttural sound that Tom responded with was so erotic and wanton that it alone nearly sent her over the edge. Tom leaned up, moving a hand to the base of her neck, securing it in place as he pressed his forehead against hers. Being forced to stare directly into his eyes as his hips bucked harshly into her was overwhelming, causing her eyes to lull closed.

"Don't do that, don't you dare close your eyes. I want you to remember who it is that is bringing you such pleasure." He commanded in low, seductive tone that made her eyes shoot open and focus solely on him.

**_'Well, if that's not a voice that could sell sins to saints...I don't know what is.'_ **

Tom's hips set a punishing pace, thrusting upwards as he vigorously brought her down, causing Dani's finger to dig into the fabric of his shirt so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"I...oh God...I...I can't." She pleaded breathlessly, her sentence falling into the abyss as the tantalizing sensations stole her breath.

"Oh, my darling girl...you can and you will." He urged.

She slipped a hand between their vigorously moving bodies as she dangled precariously over the edge of pure oblivion; Tom's erratic pace suggesting he was just as close. As Dani's nimble fingers pressed against her clit, she flung her head back, looking incandescent as she praised the Heavens.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna...I'm...OH!" She gasped as the tightly wound coils in the pit of her stomach snapped violently, releasing that much-desired orgasm. Her inner walls contracted tightly as Tom met his completion with a growl, her name pouring from his lips like a sacred prayer.

Looking down at Tom, the sight before Dani was something she couldn't sufficiently put into words. His hair was a delicious mess, thanks in part to her fingers and the perspiration they had worked up. What really took her breath away was the look of pure content on his face; it was something that not even the most heralded photographers or painters of the world could aspire to capture.

As the reality of what had just occurred seeped into her subconscious, Dani hastily retreated from Tom's lap, fervently fixing her dress back into its rightful  place as Tom righted his own appearance as well. Ungracefully slumping into the chair, Dani couldn't seem to fight against the smirk on her lips. 

"What's got you smirking, darling?" Tom asked, curiosity filling his face.

"I can't believe that just happened." She marveled, running a hand over her face. "I have to say, that was one hell of a ride, Tom."

"Oh, believe me, you haven't seen anything yet." He promised as a devilish grin slowly appeared on his face.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Dani and Tom's encounter. She's under the assumption that it was just a one-time deal, however, she goes out with some co-workers and bumps into the man himself. What's she going to do when she realizes that once wasn't enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything except my Original Character, Dani. There's some slight kink in this chapter, so if you aren't into that...please feel free to skip.

 

_'But hello lover_

_Please forgive me_

_Hello baby, don't you miss me?_

_Oh, don't forget me_

_Hello baby, come and get me"_

-Empire "Hello Lover"

 

 

It had been a week since Dan's encounter with Tom. Was encounter the right word to label what had happened between them? She wasn't really comfortable calling it 'knock your entire world off kilter' sex, even though it most definitely was.

Tom's assistant had returned just mere moments after the duo had managed to make themselves look as though nothing dirty had occurred during his absence; well, unless you took Tom's 'cat-that-ate-the-canary' grin as actual evidence. To be honest, Dani couldn't tell you if Luke was actually aware of what had happened as Luke's poker face gave nothing away.

After the interview was finished, Dani took a moment to graciously thank both men for taking time out of their demanding schedules to accommodate such a small interview. As Luke busied himself with getting ahold of the car service; Tom took a moment to thoroughly surprise Dani once again by asking for her number.

"Why would you want my number if this is just a one-time thing?" She asked warily. She was well aware going into this that the chances of this developing into anything other than sex were extremely thin, and she wasn't about to delude herself into thinking otherwise. During her research, she'd glimpsed at the man's insane schedule and knew this was most likely the last that they'd ever see one another.

"What gave you the impression that this was a 'one-time' thing? I thought I told you we were far from finished?" He remarked, more than a little astonished that she'd immediately assume that. "I would like to see you again, perhaps this time outside of the work environment."

Dani paused, silently weighing the options before her. She could give him her number, allowing herself to get her hopes up that she would indeed hear from him, or she could politely decline and go back to her less than interesting life. She was the kind of person who seldom gave her number to anyone, let alone random men.

**_'I guess I could give him my number and wait to see if this bites me in the ass.'_ **

"Alright, I'll give you my number." She relented with a sigh, scrawling her number down. She hesitated momentarily before placing the paper into his waiting palm. "I trust you not to abuse this power by sending me a plethora of dirty nudes, alright?" She joked, giving him the paper. He studied it, as though he was trying to determine if it was real.

"Okay, now I'm offended that you think I would give you a fake number." She huffed. "You should feel extremely honored right now. I'm not one for giving out my number to anyone, just ask my boss. Took the woman a full month before I caved, and she signs my paychecks." Dani flashed him a smile, urging him to loosen up.

He departed that evening, giving her chaste kiss on the cheek following an 'I'll call you later, darling.' That was a week ago, and Dani had yet to hear from him.

It was now Friday, and Dani was at the one place she'd rather not be. She was at the bar with a couple of girls from work, instead of curled up on her couch, nursing a Jameson on the rocks. She was still unsure what exactly they were supposed to be celebrating, but she honestly wasn't going to complain too much.

Dani was completely out of her element, sitting there in the crowded booth, trying to look interested in the utterly 'captivating' table conversation. You really couldn't call it a stimulating conversation, seeing as it was more office gossip than anything. It was like being stuck at church with a bunch of old gossiping church ladies.

She let out a dejected sigh, trying to balance between watching the crowd on the dance floor, and keeping up with the numerous conversations at the table. It was becoming quite tiresome. Dani soon found salvation in the form of her empty glass.

"I'm going up to the bar for a refill, does anyone need anything while I'm there?" She asked the girls as she stood up. A few of them acknowledged her question, responding in kind with their drink orders before she turned away.  Working her way through the throngs of people, she finally reached to bar to place her order.  As she waited, she took a moment to look around. It was fairly packed, people ready to kick off their weekend with a bang.

As her eyes scanned the sea of people, the music was thumping so loud that Dani's body practically vibrated with the bass. She was unaware that someone had come to stand next to her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A familiar voice crooned, causing Dani to freeze instantly.

**_'You have got to be kidding me.'_ **

Of all the places she could possibly run into this man, it had to be here, on the one day she decided to accept her coworker's invitation; the same said coworkers who were seated not ten feet away. Dani tentatively turned her head, and immediately regretted it. The man looked absolutely stunning in his well-tailored three-piece suit and ridiculously perfect hair.

"What's the matter, love? Cat got your tongue?" He taunted smugly. His words seemed to break the spell his appearance had placed over her, enticing her bolder side to come out and play.

**_'This is how you want to play this? Alright...I'm game.'_ **

"I'm sorry, have we met?" She asked nonchalantly, quirking her head to the side. She kept her face stoic, so as not to give away the fact that she was thoroughly enjoying him being caught off guard. For one small moment, Dani felt victorious, but that soon was decimated as the shock and confusion on Tom's face melted into something darker.

In a 'blink and you missed it' moment, Tom's hand shot out, grasping her forearm with his long slender fingers before pulling her flush against his well-toned body; his all-too-familiar scent assaulting her senses, triggering the images from that night to forcefully invade her mind as a shuddered breath escaped her lips.

"Oh sweetheart, we have most definitely met before," Tom muttered, bringing his face closer as his lips hovered next to her ear. "I'm the one who had you crying in wild abandonment as you rode me, the one who watched as pure ecstasy rightfully claimed you. I'm the one who plagues your thoughts as you pleasure yourself when you're all alone."

**_'Oh my God.'_ **

What unnerved Dani was the fact that there was truth to his words; how was it possible that he knew something as intimate as what she did in her alone time? After not hearing from him, she had assumed he'd forgotten her, but hearing his bold statement caused any doubts she might've had to flee into the night like Cinderella rushing home to beat her curfew.

"I-I remember, I just didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"Do you remember what I said to you that night before I sent Luke out for tea?"

Dani's eyes nearly bulged as she recalled their conversation. He wasn't seriously referring to the spanking, was he?

"You might've mentioned something about not being finished with one another, and something about a spanking." She mumbled as Tom grinned salaciously.

"I'll admit, I came out to enjoy a relaxing drink, maybe even engage in some small talk with a few fellow patrons; but now that I've found you, looking like a delicious pinup," Tom paused, his eyes raking over her form. Dani had never felt more exposed while wearing clothes than at that moment. Granted, she probably did resemble a pinup girl, with her red hair styled in the old-fashioned victory rolls, and a bandana that matched her black plaid button up. But she was wearing capris with the bottoms rolled up and her Converse, definitely not something that was worthy of the eye-fuck he was currently giving her. "I think we should, uh, make good on that, don't you?"

Her once salivating mouth was now as dry as the Sahara Desert at his blunt proposal. While she was more than willing to take him up on it, she couldn't help but wonder how in the hell they were going to pull it off without attracting any kind of unwanted attention.

"Just because I have a mouth that could make a sailor blush, Mr. Hiddleston, doesn't make me any less of a lady. You can't just waltz over here and say things like that, thinking my panties will magically melt." She shot back indignantly. She needed a distraction if she was planning on thinking with a clear head.

"To the outside world, you may look like a lady; but behind closed doors and conference rooms, I know what you truly are." Tom retorted as he grazed his lips across the shell of her ear.

With that statement, Dani knew any attempts at thinking with a clear head would be utterly useless. Now, she was praying that she didn't do anything that would land her on the cover of every glorified mini-mart magazine or headline the next TMZ episode. As their gazes met, Tom knew he had won; the gears turning fervently behind his eyes as he calculated his next move.

"We could leave separately and meet up at my hotel or your place. I honestly don't care where we go as long as I can have you all to myself." Tom suggested after a few moments of silence.

"My place would be better." Dani surmised, the rational part of her brain thrashing against the wall of the prison her hormones had built. "If the press knows where you're staying, they'll be sure to have a field day with you bringing some random chick back to your place. If you want, meet me at my car that's parked out back, shouldn't be too hard to find seeing as it's the only silver Jetta in the lot."

"And what will you be doing?" Tom inquired curiously.

"Oh, I'll be informing the party I came with that I'm not feeling the greatest. You know, blaring music is not the kindest when you've got a nasty headache." She laughed, dramatically placing a hand on her forehead before flashing him a wink as she headed back towards the table.

To say that they were saddened to hear of her early departure would be a lie. They had been too engrossed with the men that seemed to drift towards their table to even notice she had left in the first place. As Dani made her way to the back exit, she suddenly felt like this was a bit too easy; like she expected it to be a bit more difficult because things like this rarely ever happened to her.

Walking through the now packed parking lot, her eyes darted around to see if she could spot Tom's familiar figure amongst the rows of vehicles. After a few moments, Dani's heart dropped when she couldn't see him anywhere, causing her mind to run through the various scenarios that would explain why. Maybe he found someone else to entertain his filthy mind, deciding that this little adventure was nothing more than a waste of time. Whatever the reason, Dani wasn't prepared for how harshly it stung, though she kept reminding herself it was merely because he'd gotten her worked up.

With keys in hand, Dani approached the driver's side of her car, prepared to slide the key into the lock when a voice boomed from behind her.

"You lied."

She jumped, sending the keys in her hand crashing to the wet pavement. Swinging around, Dani clutched a hand to her chest as she was met with the sight of Tom standing here, looking all nonchalant-like with his hands in his pockets.

"Fucking Christ!" She exclaimed. "Don't sneak up on people like that; you never know whose carrying mace these days!"

"Mace?! You carry mace with you?!" Tom sputtered in shock. Dani refused to dignify that ridiculous question with a verbal answer, instead just giving him a 'DUH' look. "I'm terribly sorry for scaring you, darling; it wasn't my intention." He apologized as he bent down to retrieve her keys like a perfect gentleman. As he handed her the keys, Dani recalled his previous statement.

"Hang on, what do you mean 'I lied'?"

"Oh, see there's actually three silver Jettas currently in the parking lot, yours included. I wasn't sure which one was yours until I spotted you walking towards it." Tom replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. For once in her life, Dani was grateful for poor lighting as it spared him the unattractive sight of her face flushing harshly with embarrassment.

Muttering an apology, she quickly unlocked the doors, gesturing for him to get in. Before getting in herself, Dani did a quick scan of the parking lot for any prying eyes that might've witnessed Tom cramming himself into a vehicle with a strange girl. Thankfully, the parking lot was only filled with vehicles.

"Are you absolutely certain you want to do this?" She asked after shutting the door. "Don't feel like you're obligated to do anything." She added as she situated herself, pausing before she turned to the ignition switch, waiting for his answer.

"I want to do this," Tom assured her, trailing a finger along her jawline before leaning in closer. "Do you know that I've thought about you non-stop since that day? Do you know how I've longed to make you scream so loud that come morning, your voice is hoarse; to feel you writhing beneath me, your limbs quivering in such unadulterated passion that the outside world no longer exists?" He purred into her ear, causing her grip on the steering wheel to tighten.

"Oh." Was all Dani could muster as she shakily turned the key to start the car. Slowly, she backed the car out of the parking space and began the arduous journey back to her apartment.

The distance between the bar and Dani's apartment was roughly about a fifteen-minute drive, sometimes 20 if there was traffic. To stave off the awkwardness, the duo filled the time with idle small talk, giving each other a little background history.

As she pulled up to her apartment building, Dani found herself overwhelmed by a sudden rush of nervousness towards the whole thing. she didn't make it a habit of bringing men back to her place; the one place she considered to be her sanctuary from the harshness of the outside world, for sex. Everyone knows how awkward the aftermath of a one night stand can be, especially if you're a single female living in an apartment building brimming with nosey neighbors. 

Dani was usually the one who went back to the dude's place, did the deed and was out before the sun...no complications, no awkwardness. And yet, here he was...moments from stepping across the threshold of her inner sanctum; something that was completely foreign to her.

Wordlessly, they walked up the three flights of stairs to her floor, her hands shaking in anticipation as she unlocked the door. Pushing it open, Dani gestured for Tom to enter first, carefully watching as he took in the surroundings. After shutting and locking the door, she laid her keys and purse down on the tiled kitchen island as Tom found his way into the open living room after having spotted her rather large book collection.

The deafening silence of the apartment was beginning to unnerve her, so Dani retrieved her phone from her clutch, hooking it up to the wireless speakers and loading Pandora radio. Apparently, Fate was enjoying watching Dani squirm, and couldn't resist adding her own special touch as the Arctic Monkey's 'Do I Wanna Know' flooded the apartment.

If someone were to tell this story to Dani, she would've laughed her ass off at the irony of the whole situation, but this was happening to her. With a silent 'fuck you' to Fate, Dani slowly made her way over to Tom, who was crouched down, scanning over her books.

"This is quite an impressive collection, love." Tom praised. Dani couldn't help but chuckle at the attempt of small talk. Perhaps this meant she wasn't the only one nervous about what was going to happen. Any other time, Dani would gladly spend an obscene amount of time yammering about her love of literature, but now was not the time. Right now her body was itching for a taste of what he had promised.

"You're really trying to make small talk?" She teased, giving him a gentle nudge. "Because I was under the assumption you were going to show me something I've never seen yet unless that was just false advertisement on your part." She openly challenged, feeling rather bold all of a sudden. the half-smirk she sported soon fell as Tom rose to full height, closing the distance between them with just two strides of his long legs. He cupped the base of her neck, forcing her to stare directly into his eyes.

"Oh, someone's eager to start, aren't you Dani-love?" His voice was low, sounding almost dangerous...like the voice he used for his portrayal of Loki. The mere sound of it sent shivers down her spine and her body openly craved him.

"Promises, promises, Mr. Hiddleston." She chided in defiance. 

Dani knew the game began the moment she used 'Mr. Hiddleston', remembering exactly the effect it had on him last time. She reveled in the power it held. His lips attacked hers ferociously; this wasn't the sweet kiss you'd get from your boyfriend, oh no, this was a full-on assault. This was his way of asserting himself as the Alpha.

Dani whimpered against his mouth, It dawned on her that he was using his renowned silver-tongued skills as a means of distracting her while he tore off his black silk tie. They were now entering a whole new territory as Dani had never been tied up before. She'd never really given it much thought, especially after all that 'Fifty Shades of Grey' hoopla, but she found that so far, it wasn't that bad.

"You've been exceedingly naughty, haven't you, Dani-love?" He muttered against her lips. "You know what happens to naughty girls, don't you?" The way he spoke those words commanded her attention, making him all the more alluring. She felt that he could probably ask her to do anything, and she wouldn't hesitate. He quite literally had her where he wanted her.

"Y-yes, Mr. Hiddleston." She answered, watching as his eyes darkened in regards to the moniker she addressed him with.

"And what's that, Dani-love?" He asked, stroking her cheek.

"They get spanked." She gulped. With wide eyes, she watched as Tom flexed the muscles of his palm as if he was prepping. The sight alone was enough to cause her to rub her jean-clad thighs together in order to abate the dull ache that pulsated from her center.

"Assume the position, darling."

At his whispered command, Dani's eyes quickly scanned the room, looking for the easiest place to do this. She spotted her couch, which set perfectly in the middle of the room, leaving plenty of room for the both of them to stand behind it. As she moved towards it, she seductively swayed her hips before bending over the back of it.

Lifting her head, she gnawed on her bottom lip as Tom took off his suit jacket and waistcoat, tossing them carelessly into the corner chair, leaving him in just his white button up and dress pants.

Walking with a predatory stride, Tom began to unbutton and roll up the sleeves of his shirt, making Dani whimper at how seemingly erotic the simple action was. Who knew watching a devilishly handsome man rolling up his sleeves could be considered a kink?

 Moving to stand behind her, he slowly reached around and undid the button on her pants, a guttural sound pouring from his lips as he pulled them down to reveal that she was bare underneath them.

"Oh, naughty Dani; going out in public with no panties. I'd almost swear you were hoping to bump into me tonight." He tsked as he skimmed his fingertips down the globe of her ass. His fingers briefly teased her outer lips before cruelly moving away.

"You're practically drenched, Dani-love, and I haven't even begun." He sang. "I wonder if I'll have you dripping down your leg once I've finished with you." Tom mused, causing Dani to bite the inside of her cheek so hard she could taste blood as his words alone nearly sent her over the edge.

"Count to ten." Was all he said before it started.

***WHACK***

His large hand collided onto her left cheek, causing her to yelp. It wasn't heard enough to hurt her, but it didn't sting any less.

"One." She breathed as she braced herself for the next one.

***WHACK***

Another smack landed, but this time on the right cheek.

"Two."

By the time they had reached number eight, Dani was hanging on by a minute thread. With each smack, her back would involuntarily arch as the number poured from her lips. She fought long and hard to keep her wits about her, to keep track of what number they were on, but the sensations were overwhelming her.

Pausing his actions, Tom snuck a hand around to palm her mound. His fingers mercilessly teasing her clit so as to distract her so she wasn't prepared for the next smack that came. The mounting culmination of pleasure and pain was enough to buckle her knees.

"E-eight." Sh stuttered though it sounded more like a whimper.

**_'Please, just put me out of my fucking misery already!'_ **

With the next one, Tom changed the game as he thrust two fingers inside of her, sending Dani straight onto the orgasm highway at 110 miles per hour. She leaned back against him, gasping sharply as his straining erection rubbed against the delicate skin of her ass. Instinctively, Tom ground his cock against her ass, reminding her of the prize that awaited her if she saw this through.

With his fingers working her over furiously, the last and final blow came, ascending Dani into a most wondrous euphoric paradise; fireworks exploding behind her eyes like the Fourth of July.

"TEN! FUCK...TEN!!!" She screamed. She was so far gone that she didn't care if the neighbors heard her, nor did she give a flying fuck if they scowled at her every time she saw them; it was worth it.

Tom gingerly removed his fingers from her before putting them into his mouth, groaning and rolling his eyes at the taste of her. Grabbing her face, he kissed her, but unlike last time...it wasn't harsh or frantic. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against hers as he breathlessly whispered;

"Are you ready for your reward?"


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's smut...need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my Original Character, Dani.

_"We've got this king size to ourselves_

_Don't have to share with no one else_

_Don't keep your secrets to yourself_

_It's Kama Sutra show and tell"_

-Charlie Puth "Marvin Gaye"

 

**Previously:** _'Are you ready for your reward?'_

 

 

Was he being serious? Dani wasn't sure how in the hell he expected her to formulate any kind of response after what he just did to her. Her brain was still flying high, that even if her life depended on it, she couldn't compose a coherent thought. She was honestly terrified that if she did attempt to speak right at that moment, the only sound that would come out would be something that the neighbors' dogs would respond to.

So, she settled for nodding as she licked her lips in anticipation. Granted her body had just achieved a whole new level of pleasure she didn't know was physically possible, but the way Tom was eyeing her like he was about to devour her, told her that she was going to achieve that level many times before the night was through. Dani didn't honestly know if she was going to survive the night in one piece or spend the remainder of her life as nothing more than a vegetable.

Tom quickly untied her hands, finally granting her the freedom to touch him as she saw fit. Tipping her chin with his knuckle, his cerulean eyes bore heavily into her hazel ones, conveying a message that he couldn't put into words; within those piercing eyes of his, held promises of pure unadulterated passion and back-bending pleasure, making her practically salivate.

Not wanting to tarnish the moment with unnecessary words, she leaned forward, pressing her lips softly against his. The gentleness caught him off guard, as though he wasn't expecting it from her, but he didn't allow that to last long. As the mounting tension swelled within him, the soft kiss progressively turned hungry as his tongue danced across her lips, seeking permission which she willingly granted.

With their tongues swirling and twisting around each other's, Tom walked Dani back until her back collided with the living room wall. Her hands quickly seeing to the buttons on his dress shirt, undoing them in such a haste that she fumbled about until she nearly ripped the offending item clean off him, consequences be damned. However, she did still have a little bit of self-control, though she wasn't sure how, and managed to undo the shirt without much damage.

Tom' soft, yet calloused hands pushed her button up off her shoulders, pulling it off and tossing it without so much as a care before pulling her tank top off to join her shirt. Leaving her in nothing but her lacy black bra, Dani stopped touching Tom long enough to rid herself of her bra before going back to her previous task.

Running her hands over the newly exposed skin of his chest, she couldn't help but mutter a string of curses at all that delectable skin that just yearned to be touched. He was the embodiment of a living Adonis, with all the right well-defined muscles in all the right places. To Dani, he was what all men should strive to look like; not like those guys who live to work out so much their boobs were bigger than a woman's. He was absolutely perfect.

Tom grasped the underside of Dani's thighs, hoisting her up with relative ease as her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist as his mouth sought hers again. Her fingers buried themselves in his hair, tugging on those ridiculously gorgeous locks, eliciting a growl from his as he pulled her bottom lip into his mouth.

"Bedroom." He ground out breathlessly. "Where is it?"

**_'Bedroom? Oh, shit, where the fuck is my bedroom?!"_ **

"T-through the kitchen, down the hallway." She gasped as his lips found that sensitive spot just beneath her ear. "It's the first door on the left."

Pushing away from the wall, Tom set course for the bedroom, moving with such finesse and grace it seemed almost effortless.

Dani couldn't be sure, but there seemed to be a brief moment in time where she spaced out. One moment she was wrapped in Tom's warm embrace, and then all of the sudden she felt the soft, pillow-like fabric of her comforter against her bare skin. Lacking the warmth his body provided, Dani shivered as Tom closed the door behind him.

Turning around, Tom leaned against the door as his eyes drank in the sight of her in all her naked glory. The weight of his hungry gaze made her suddenly self-conscious, longing to hide her body with the comforter. This man could have any perfectly shaped runway model of his choice, why would he want to waste his time with the likes of her?

Tom's eyes narrowed as a scowl marred his features as if he could read her thoughts. He slowly began to stalk towards the bed, resembling a predator stalking its prey as he crawled up the length of her body until he rested above her. Dani couldn't help but relish in the feeling of his weight pressing against her; feeling like this was something one could definitely become addicted to. It was the kind of feeling where you silently prayed they would never move, not even if the world was ending.

Dani's hands went to his chest, languidly caressing the contours of the smooth flesh before trailing down to the belt of his pants. She could feel his watchful gaze on her as she unbuckled the belt before unzipping the pants with hardly any trouble, pushing them as far down as she could without having to make him move.

Tom grabbed her arms, pinning them above her head, practically leaving her completely exposed to him. The way he looked at her was like she was a brand new playground designed specifically for him to enjoy. His hot breath cascaded across his nipples, turning them into tight little mountain peaks. Tom grinned, loving how responsive her body was to the simplest of touches from him. He leaned down, engulfing one of her erect buds into his ravenous mouth. Dani's head flopped back against the mattress, letting out a sharp gasp as he moved to lavish attention to her other breast.

**_'My death certificate will say I've died as a result of nipple stimulation, which is quite sad as I had high hopes it would be from orgasm overload.'_ **

"Don't move your hands until I tell you, do you understand?" He murmured as his face was now level with hers. Dani gulped at how rough his voice sounded and wondered if it was possible for a person to orgasm from just hearing another person's voice.

"Do.you.understand.me?" He drew out, enunciating each word when she didn't immediately answer.

"Yes." She rasped.

Releasing his grip on her arm, he trailed his fingers down the length of her torso, causing a wave of goosebumps to rise in the wake of his fingers fiery path. Tom nudged her knees apart, opening her up like an antique cabinet as he leaned in to nuzzle the tip of his nose against her wet clit. 

"You smell intoxicating, Dani-love." He purred, continuing to tease her as a shudder erupted through her entire body.  "I've dreamt about tasting you for the past week; my tongue longing to be immersed in your delicious nectar." With that warning, he buried his face between her legs, his dexterous tongue lapping and flicking against her clit.

Dani mewled as her back arched, her hips bucking wildly against his voracious mouth. Her hands twitched, itching to bury themselves in his hair to effectively hold him in place. However, she instead gripped the crimson comforter underneath her.

Tom wound a hand up to her breast, palming the supple flesh before rolling the nipple with his fingertips. Her breathing turned into deep, heavy gasps as that coil in her stomach tightened; Tom's unrelenting onslaught on her body bringing her closer and closer to euphoria. She nearly screamed when she felt Tom gently bit her clit; her orgasm ravaging every single nerve ending in her body while he greedily feasted upon the free-flowing juices, refusing to stop until her tremors subsided.

Pulling away, Tom captured any excess with his fingers, bringing it up to his mouth like a child who had just finished their first chocolate bar, wanting to savor every morsel.

Dani's core convulsed as her eyes followed his hand down to his painfully erect cock, greedily watching him stroking himself a few times before moving to line up with her sopping heat. He slid his dick up and down her slit, generously coating himself with the fluids that continued to leak from her before he slowly pushed inside her, swearing vehemently under his breath.

"Fucking Christ, love." He groaned. "You feel better than I remember; so tight, so deliciously wet, all for me."

Tom pulled out, leaving just the tip in before thrusting deeply to fully sheath himself to the hilt. Dani couldn't rightfully name the sound that flew from her lips when he did that, all she could say was that she had never made such a sound before.

The pace of Tom's his started out gentle, giving her body time to accommodate to his size again. As he felt her begin to relax, his pace began to gradually increase; at one point verging on primal, like he was trying to brand her as his. Dani hitched her legs up around his waist, drawing him in deeper as he leaned down to run his tongue along her collarbone and neck. The way he touched and caressed her body made her feel as if she were a finely tuned instrument being handled by a musical prodigy. Her throat was raw and burned from the sounds she was producing, but the pain faded into the background as the pleasure overtook her brain. She had never longed or craved for a person the way she did for him or his touch.

Fully giving herself over to the blinding pleasure she was experiencing, Dani didn't realize she had, in fact, moved her hands. It was as if they had moved of their own accord, being driven by pure instinct. Tom wasn't even aware that she had disobeyed his instructions until he felt her nails digging into the flesh of his shoulders, causing all his movements to immediately come to a halt, much to Dani's dismay.

In a flash, he disentangled himself from her completely, roughly flipping her over onto her stomach. Gripping her hips, he adjusted them to his specifications before slamming back inside of her. Dani cried out at the sudden intrusion, only to have it muffled by the comforter.

Tugging on her arm, Tom pulled Dani flush against his broad chest; with one hand holding her hip while the other one draped across her front; his large hand splayed across her collarbone.

"Didn't I tell you not to move your hands?" Tom scolded darkly, his grip on her hip tightening. "Since you didn't listen, you will not come until I say so, and if you disobey me again, I will fuck you over and over again only to stop right before you come." He threatened, his teeth leaving their mark on the side of her neck.

Moving his hand to palm her breast, his hips undulated with a snap; as if to test to see if she would dare disobey him again. Tom's other hand released her hip, moving to stroke her still sensitive clit. Dani thought of any and everything she could to distract herself from feeling that all too familiar coil tightening once again. When she couldn't stand it anymore, Dani broke free from Tom's grasp, leaning forward to brace herself on her hands as she thrust her hips against his.

The feelings that began to swell within Dani were the kind that she didn't want to become familiar with. She knew how easily it would be to become addicted to this man; he was proving that over and over again. Tom's thrusts were becoming harder; his ragged breath indicating that he was nearing his own completion. Leaning forward, his tongue darted out to taste the perspiration that coated her body, running his tongue all the way up to her ear.

"Fuck! I can't hold on much longer." He panted.

"Oh, thank fuck, you malicious bastard." She grunted back.

Tom pulled out, flipping Dani onto her back again, his thrusts never once faltering. Grabbing her legs, he hooked them under his arms, pushing them up to her chest. She reached out, tightly gripping the flesh of her shoulders as her nails were sure to leave behind little half-moon crests. She hadn't intended on marking him, but seeing as he had marked her neck, she figured it was only fair.

The coil inside of Dani was so tightly wound, that the slightest touch was guaranteed to shatter her into a million pieces. She desperately prayed that he would show mercy and give her absolution for her crime.

"Fuck! I...I'm...I'm going to..." She cried out.

"Do it, Dani-love." He encouraged. "Coat me in your sweet juices as I fill you completely."

His words were the spark that ignited the short fuse to her downfall. She exploded, feeling as if every single part of her body was imploding into a million tiny pieces as a blinding white light encompassed her vision.

She screamed his name loud enough that she was sure the people in the next town over would be stepping out to light up a post-coital cigarette. Her walls convulsed and pulsated around his cock as Tom thrust once more before succumbing to his own release with a shuddered groan.

Dani's body trembled in the aftershocks as Tom's arms were shaking, trying to keep his weight from collapsing onto her in an ungraceful manner. While she thought the sentiment was sweet, she limply wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to rest his body against her, allowing him to rest against her chest. As they basked in the afterglow, Dani gently ran her fingers through his damp curls while waiting for reality to break their little bubble.

"Holy hell." She stated. There wasn't a great need for words to be spoken at that moment. She wasn't expecting him to suddenly make any kind of ridiculous romantic declarations as they both knew and understood what this was...sex, really, really good sex.

"I hope you aren't planning to kick me to the curb right away," Tom muttered against her skin. "I honestly don't think my pride or limbs could handle the strenuous act of trekking down three flights of stairs."

Dani was silent, arching an eyebrow as she tried to rack her brain for the appropriate response. She really hadn’t given any thought to chucking him out, she figured he’d leave when he was good and ready…like a gentleman.

“Stop over-analyzing everything, Dani; I meant it as a compliment…you wore me out.” He clarified as he lifted his head to look at her. “You do know that this isn’t a one-night thing between us, right?”

Dani’s eyes nearly popped out of her head at his statement. So, what exactly did he want this to become? A relationship? Booty call buddies? Fuck friends?

“So, what are you saying exactly? Am I supposed to be off-limits to other men, or are you hinting at us becoming fuck buddies?” She asked bluntly.

“Oh, sweetheart…you are completely, 100% off-limits to other men. I’d like to see where this thing between us goes. In a way, I guess you could say I’m asking you to be mine.”

“At what point did you ask?” She scoffed. “I distinctly remember you stating I was off the menu for anyone but you, but never hearing you actually ask me.” Tom looked thoughtful for a moment before flashing his ever famous panty-dropping smile.

 

“You’re right.” He agreed with a chuckle. “You are absolutely all mine now…deal with it.”

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After much begging and pleading, Tom finally manages to get Dani to agree to join him in Tahiti. However, what awaits her once she arrives is something she didn't expect. Will it frighten her or entice her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains some kink factors so if you aren't into that, please skip. I own nothing except my Original Character, Dani.

_"You've got a way to keep me on your side_

_You give me cause for love that I can't hide_

_For you, I know I'd even try to turn the tide_

_Because you're mine_

_I walk the line"_

-Halsey "I Walk the Line"

 

A few weeks had passed since Tom had staked his claim on Dani, which if she were honest, came as a sort of relief to her. It was nice for once, to have a man who had the balls to plainly state what exactly what he wanted without all the mind games. If there was one thing Dani truly despised, it was always being the one to read between the lines; constantly having to be mindful of the things she said in case she said the wrong thing. With Tom, he said what he wanted, and didn't really leave room for objections, not that she'd have any.

The past few weeks had been surprisingly calm and relaxed in spite of Tom's busy filming schedule, as they fell into their own routine. During his down time from filming and other engagements, he'd pop over to her place and just hang out. They'd fix together, watch movies, talk, and all in all, just be around one another.

Once Tom had completed filming, his time spent at Dani's increased dramatically; to the point where she would no longer receive frantic phone calls from Luke looking for Tom, now he'd just pop over if he needed to see Tom.

Dani was very aware that their time was limited, and soon it would be coming to an end as his job here in Canada was done, and she was going to be moving back to New Orleans to help out her mother. It was the one constant thought in the back of her mind, always reminding her to never get too attached while at the same time to cherish every single moment she had with him.

One evening, Dani's curiosity got the better of her as she finally mucked up the courage to ask Tom where he was headed to next. He couldn't say a whole lot, but did divulge that he would be off to Ireland soon for his next movie. However, he was able to snag himself a little vacation time and he was planning on putting it to good use. He casually mentioned Tahiti...and that's where the conversation took a turn.

He had invited Dani to go along with him, to which she might've, maybe made a weird face in response. The face wasn't honestly because he asked her to go, but it was more in response to the thoughts that were rampant inside her head. Were they honestly at that point in their relationship where they took trips like that where they were sure to be photographed together? Sure, they had been spending a lot of time together, and yes, they were technically seeing one another, but that was still hidden within the confines of her apartment. They hadn't even reached the point in their relationship where they referred to one another as 'boyfriend/girlfriend'.

When she expressed her slight hesitation towards accepting such a generous offer, it sent the conversation spiraling from 'what are you up to?' into a heated discussion. Apparently he assumed it was because she didn't want to be seen in public with him. To Dani, that was a ludicrous assumption because it should be the other way around. While she wanted to go, she didn't want to be responsible for incurring a media hurricane.

To put it bluntly; everyone has that one friend you never, under any circumstance, put on speakerphone,,and that friend would be Dani.

 After much convincing, she finally relented; agreeing to go but she had a few conditions. Her first condition was that Tom had to run this whole insane idea past Luke; and if he agreed she would then take a separate flight a few days after his, hoping to stay as inconspicuous as possible. He readily accepted her terms as he pounced on her.

 

And now Dani found herself in the airport luggage claim…in Tahiti. The flight there left a lot to be desired, and she didn’t particularly enjoy flying either; she actually loathed it. What really took the cake for Dani was that she was seated next to a really creepy guy who apparently possessed a pair of very wandering eyes. The only reason she didn’t jump ship was because Tom had promised her lots of sex.

After she collected her luggage, she made her way out into the waiting area. She knew ahead of time that Tom wasn’t going to be there, even though he’d offered, she respectfully declined on the grounds that she didn’t want to cause a scene during his vacation. Looking around, her attention was caught by a sign that had her name scribbled in bright neon pink letters, which was being fanatically by Luke. Shaking her head, she let out a light-hearted chuckle as she walked over to me.

“Do I even want to know who made the sign or how you ended up being the one to bear it?” She smirked. “Please tell me you are getting, at least, getting a hefty bonus for this.” She prayed, leaning forward to embrace him in a one-armed hug.

“Oh, believe me, I’m getting a very _nice_ bonus.” Luke chuckled, swiftly returning the small embrace. “I should probably warn you, he insisted on tagging along, even if it meant staying in the car.” He forewarned with a smirk before ushering her through the crowd towards the exit. Dani could feel the stare of the other people, but it wasn’t so much focused on her as it was on Luke; who was donning a baseball hat and sunglasses. He did look a little creepy.

“You did remember to take the keys and crack the windows slightly, right?” She asked as she trailed behind Luke, who was making his way towards the black SUV parked a few feet away from the entrance.

“Of course, I cracked the windows.” He huffed indignantly. “The keys, however, are safe with the driver, though I would love to see Tom try to take them from that big guy.” The mental image that accompanied Luke’s statement nearly sent Dani into a fit.

As they reached the SUV, Luke took her bags from her, insisting that she go ahead while he finished up. As Dani reached for the door handle, she was overcome with the same feeling she’d experienced that night she’d brought Tom back to her place.

**_‘Oh, now we get nervous?’_ **

Inhaling deeply, she opened the door to one of the most endearing sights she’d ever witnessed. Tom was nestled comfortably in the back seat, dressed casually while staring intently at his phone. It was a nice change to see his perfectly styled hair free from those expensive products; his sunglasses nestled amongst the wild, untamed mane. The outside noises seemed to breakthrough Tom’s concentration as he lifted his head to see Dani standing there. He flashed her that ridiculously perfect smile as he took in her appearance.

Under his heated gaze, she smiled back bashfully before climbing inside, turning to shut the door behind her. Not even giving her a moment to get situated, he pulled to her to him as his hands diving straight into her already messy red locks. His lips seeking hers, pulling her into a delirious kiss that had her whimpering into his mouth.

**_‘I am such a shameless hussy’_ **

Tom nipped at her bottom lip before pulling back, resting his forehead against hers. It took her a few moments before she found the ability to speak.

“I think it’s safe to assume you missed me.” She surmised, looking up into his glistening eyes. There was something utterly enticing about those eyes that instantly pulled her in. Dani lost count of the numerous times she found herself completely lost just looking into Tom’s eyes. She’d simply start out talking to him about something mundane, and then halfway through completely forget about whatever it was she was talking about.

“Dani-love, you have no idea.” He grinned sinfully. “Wait until I get you alone.” He whispered, his voice full of nothing but dirty promises. Feeling his breath cascade against her face caused Dani’s heart rate to increase, as well as her breathing. Tom looked away, shifting around to look at Luke, silently conveying his wishes to go with a subtle nod.

“We’re ready to head to the hotel, mate,” Luke announced to the driver, who nodded in affirmation.

As they arrived at the luxurious hotel, the couple was swiftly escorted in through the back entrance. They silently walked through the long corridors that led into the main lobby. From there, Tom’s entourage seemed to slink back into the shadows, leaving Tom and Dani to fend for themselves amongst the guests.

Tom grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers as he navigated around the lobby towards the elevators. Dani watched as every set of eyes zeroed in on Tom as they strolled by. Dani swore Tom must’ve been secreting a pheromone from the lustful looks that he received from men and women. Dani knew that look all too well, she’d been guilty of it numerous times. Tom seemed to be the focus of their attention as Dani walked right in front of them without so much as a second glance.

As the couple entered the open elevator, Tom paused to press the number of his floor. Though, Dani wasn’t sure if he actually pressed the correct one, seeing as he hadn’t bothered to look away from her when he did it.

As the doors closed, she could see their reflection as well as the other occupants of the elevator in the pristinely polished surface. Dani wondered if anyone else could feel the tension brewing between her and Tom. It was so palpable; she wouldn’t have been surprised if people started to randomly combust from the heat their gazes held. Dani couldn’t help but let out a relieved sigh when she felt the elevator jolt as it halted, the loud ding announcing they had reached their intended destination as the doors opened.

The bystanders parted like the Red Sea as Tom pulled her along. He stalked down the hallway towards his room with heavy determination, the tension between them having clearly reached Defcon One as his fingers fumbled with placing the room key into the lock.

Finally managing to get the door unlocked, Tom quickly dragged her inside, swinging her around so he could pin her against the wooden door with his body. His hands trailed down her arms until he reached her wrists, firmly holding them at her side as he nestled his knee between her legs to gently rub against the dampness of her panties.

**_‘For once, I’m not even going to bitch about wearing a dress’_ **

“I want to try something a little different tonight, Dani-love. I need you to trust me wholeheartedly.” He informed, his gaze seeming to intensify as he looked down at her. “Don’t worry, love; I still plan to fuck you senseless until you are nothing but a puddle once I’m finished with you.”

**_‘Dear Playgirl, there was this time…’_ **

“Oh.” She squeaked, feeling herself grow wetter with each passing moment. Tom didn’t bother with the lights as he led her into the bedroom, gesturing for her to have a seat on the bed.

“Stay right there.” He instructed, pointing a finger at her.

**_‘Where the fuck would I possibly go?! I’m not Houdini.’_ **

Out of the corner of her eye, Dani caught the flicker of something. Turning her head, she watched as Tom began to light the numerous candles placed throughout the darkened room. While it was broad daylight outside, the heavy dark curtains obscured the light completely, adding a rather alluring ambiance to the room.

The unexpected sound of ice rattling and the pop of a cork caused Dani to jump in surprise as Tom returned, holding two glasses of champagne in his hand. Offering one to her, Dani graciously accepted without hesitation. While she wasn’t a huge fan of the bubbly drink, it was alcohol and she needed something to calm her nerves. Downing it quickly in a rather unladylike fashion, Tom smirked as he polished his own off before taking both glasses to set them on the nearby nightstand.

Tom knelt down beside the bed, reaching his long arms underneath to produce a small duffle bag. Dani watched in confusion and curiosity as he set the bag on the dresser, opening it before pulling out two long silk scarves and a blindfold. This was where Dani began to panic.

**_‘I don’t remember signing up to reenact any of the scenes from Fifty Shades of Grey. If he pulls out that fucking book next, I won’t hesitate jumping out the window.’_ **

Her eyes widened as Tom turned around and grabbed her hands, helping her to stand up. Maneuvering around, he sat down in her spot as he turned her to face away from him. His fingers trailed down the length of her spine, stopping long enough to trace the lotus tattoo on her shoulder blade before reaching the zipper of her blue dress. Grasping the zipper, he tugged it down at an agonizingly slow pace. Tom reached up, gently pushing the thin straps off her shoulders, letting the dress pool at her feet. With a flick of his wrist, Dani’s bra met the same fate as her dress.

Her breathing quickly turned into heavy pants as he cupped her breast, rubbing the pads of his thumbs across her hardened nipples.

**_‘Dear God…’_ **

Tom was eerily silent the entire time as he stood up, gently pushing her down onto the softness of the mattress. As he hovered above her, he set to work binding her wrists to the headboard with the silk scarves. After ensuring that the restraints were tight enough to hold her but not causing any discomfort, he placed the blindfold over her eyes, completely and utterly obscuring her vision. Dani jumped as she felt his hot breath against her ear.

“Tonight is all about heightening your other senses, Dani-love. Your lips shall utter nothing except those intoxicating sounds of your pleasure.” He whispered. “But, if at any time you feel like I’ve overstepped any boundaries or made you uncomfortable, you need only say **yellow** , the only word you are permitted to speak, and I will immediately stop. And, for the sake of being completely fair, I too will refrain from speaking. Now, let’s begin.”

**_‘If he thinks for one minute I’m going to let him whip me, he’ll be the once receiving the ass whooping, and it won’t be anywhere in the near vicinity of sexual or pleasurable.’_ **

Dani felt him leave the bed as a wave of uneasiness suddenly engulfed her. Her mind raced with a million different scenarios as to what could possibly be coming, trying to focus on listening for the slightest of hints. She heard Tom pad around the room, a rustling sound of clothes being discarded followed.

**_‘Well, good to know I won’t be the only one naked.’_ **

She heard the sound of ice rattling against the bucket, and what sounded like he was indulging in another drink. Suddenly, the room went completely silent and Dani wondered if he had left the room until the bed dipped down and she felt a warm naked body slide up next to her.

She gasped as something extremely hot seared into the flesh of her stomach. She bit her lip tightly to keep the colorful array of expletives from escaping as the skin underneath whatever was poured onto her stomach tightened. It reminded her to the time when she was a child, she used to play in the wax from the candles her mother had throughout the house. It was then; she surmised that it was indeed candle wax. Several more drops fell onto her stomach, an oddly warming sensation washing over her as they began to cool.

**_‘This is by far the weirdest fucking thing I’ve ever experienced.’_ **

As Dani began to relax over the fact that wax was being poured onto her stomach, she wasn’t, however, ready for it to be taken to the next level as a glob of wax landed directly onto her nipple. The line between pain and pleasure blurred as more wax covered her skin, and Dani was slightly disturbed at the fact that she was beginning to enjoy it.

**_‘Who in their right mind enjoys this?! There has to be something wrong with me.’_ **

Feeling Tom’s absence from the bed, Dani was left alone for several, excruciatingly long minutes as the wax hardened. She nearly jumped at the feeling of something cold, metallic and sharp against her skin. She tugged hard against the restraints in an attempt to get away from what she guessed was a small knife or letter opener. Adrenaline was flooding her veins, making her body hum as the safe word sat on the tip of her tongue, feeling Tom cautiously drag the blunt side across her collarbone.

**_‘Oh, you are getting very close to that fucking boundary...’_ **

She was still apprehensive about this whole thing as Tom began to peel away the wax. Did she trust him? Yeah sure, she knew he wouldn’t go out of his way to actually hurt her, but that still didn’t do much to put her at ease when she couldn’t actually see what was going on.

Dani heard the ice bucket rattle again, but, this time, sounding much closer. She hissed as Tom placed a small frozen cube between her breasts, leaving it to sit there as he placed another one on her stomach. Dani couldn’t help but marvel at the way her body reacted to such extreme and sudden temperature changes. She would even admit there was a slightly erotic vibe to this whole…thing. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that it was Tom, she really didn’t know.

Tom leaned over, grabbing another ice cube from the bucket, tracing the contours of her body with it. As one would melt, it was quickly replaced by another until soon her chest and stomach were coated with a thin sheet of water, though most of it seemed to end up pooling in her belly button. She felt Tom lean down, his hot tongue lapping at the tiny pool he’d created.

Tom’s hand slowly drifted up to her breasts, covering one as he began to gently massage the firm flesh. Her back arched as he trailed his tongue up her stomach, pausing momentarily to flicker it against the other nipple before continuing his journey to her lips. With her mouth open, she welcomed his tongue with a mewl as he growled.

He moved his hand from her breast, moving down to gently push her legs open to rest his hand on her aching mound. Dani shuddered, feeling him dip two fingers inside her, probing deeply before inviting another digit to join. The action increased the pressure and Dani’s pleasure tenfold, causing her hips to buck against his hand.

Tom shifted on the bed, adding his tongue as he continued to torment her mercilessly. She panted as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her, threatening to drown her. She was completely lost to the moment, her body blissfully numb from the extreme high she was experiencing. Tom didn’t give her the chance to catch her breath as he replaced his tongue and fingers with his cock, entering her in a single thrust. She wailed as her sensitive core clenched tightly around him, pulling a primal growl from him.

His hips undulated slowly, never speeding up despite Dani’s desperate pleas. He was taking his time with her like he did every time they were together. It finally dawned on Dani; this was never going to be a ‘wham-bam, thank you ma’am’ type of situation between them. There was something more, something lurking just beneath the surface, but she couldn’t seem to put her finger on what exactly.

Soon she felt the all too familiar tightening in the pit of her stomach as Tom’s hips increased their pace. Dani wrapped her legs around his waist, needing him to be closer, to be deeper. She was momentarily blinded as Tom removed the blindfold, his blazing eyes staring deeply into hers.

It felt as though he was trying to commit to her memory that it was him that was making her feel like this, that he was the only one who could ever make her feel this way. Dani’s brain finally picked up on what Tom had told her numerous times, despite her apprehension to believe him. This was never a fling for him; she wasn’t just someone to warm his bed when it was convenient. From the look in his eyes, she knew this was more than just a fulfillment of lust; it was much deeper than that. That was the fuel to her already blazing fire.

Tom, then, broke his own rule….

“Dani-love, come with me baby…now!”

 Hearing the desperation in his voice caused Dani’s body to explode. She didn’t bother trying to silence herself from screaming his name. It seemed to have an effect on Tom as he exploded right after her. With fireworks still exploding behind her eyes, Dani knew that her body was officially done, pitifully waving the singed white flag of surrender.  After a moment, Tom reached up to release her from her bonds. She chuckled drunkenly as she wrapped them around Tom, placing a soft kiss to his sweat-soaked curls.

“I have to say, that was…definitely different.” She croaked, making Tom chuckle against her chest.

“I hope it was a good different and not a bad one.” He mumbled against her skin. Dani was silent for a moment, as she tried to come up with an appropriate analogy to best explain it.

“It was like going to a restaurant, and asking for something, not on the menu.” She explained. “It feels really good, but it’s not something you do all the time.”

“Well, I’m relieved that you enjoyed it. And while we won’t do this sort of thing all the time, just imagine all the possibilities ahead of us.” 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After having been in Tahiti a few days, Tom decides it's time for their first 'official' date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my Original Character, Dani. Another note, go and listen to Rumer Willis's version of 'Toxic' because it will blow your mind.

  _"With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic, I'm slipping under_

_Taste of your poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?"_

-Rumer Willis "Toxic"

 

 

Dani lazily lounged on the balcony that adjourned Tom’s room, contently basking in the early morning rays of the sunlight as the sea-scented breeze danced across her skin. After having been cooped up in the bedroom for the past few days, only leaving when the hunger for food became too much to deny; it was definitely nice to remember that there was such beautiful scenery that longed to be admired.

To put it as nicely as one can; she’d be fucked seven ways to Sunday, and needed a breather.

With her bare feet resting on the ivory painted railing and her sketch pad resting comfortably on her lap, Dani looked to be the very definition of relaxed; or at least as relaxed as she could remember being in a very long time. Since her father’s death, her life had been in a constant state of ‘go, go, go’, between helping her mother at the restaurant and her own budding career; Dani couldn’t remember a time when she just stopped long enough to take a step back and appreciate all the beauty nature had to offer.

From her little hiding spot, Dani heard the bathroom door open and close, indicating that Tom had finally emerged from the shower and was hopefully in the process of putting clothes on. After last night, Dani had decided that come hell or high water they were leaving this den of iniquity before they fucked themselves blind.

When she first suggested the idea, Tom was a bit hesitant, assuming she was talking about doing something touristy. With a roll of her eyes, she informed him that she didn’t care what they did so long as they did something that didn’t necessarily involve sex. While Tom was a little bummed about the no sex aspect, his mood quickly brightened as he suggested they go out for a nice meal. Well, those were exactly his words…his were more along the lines of; “I’m going to take you on a date.”

Dani was a little thrown by his idea seeing as she hadn’t really packed clothes that come would consider ‘appropriate first date’ attire; she packed clothes that blatantly said; ‘I’m on vacation, don’t fucking judge me’. So, her main goal for the day was to browse around some local shops to see if she could find something.

Deciding it was probably in her best interest to look in on Tom’s progress, she closed her sketch pad, cradling it under her arm as she walked inside. Entering the bedroom, she was treated to the sight of Tom were just his jeans. He seemed oblivious to Dani’s presence as he bent over his suitcase, digging intently for something. Dani took this rare moment to appreciate the view, biting her lip while her mind gleefully skipped through the dirty thoughts forest like Red Riding Hood on her way to visit Grandma.

**_‘Whoa, wait a minute…none of that, young lady!’_ **

Dani hadn’t realized she made a noise which let Tom know she was standing there drooling. He loudly cleared his throat, craning his neck to look at her.

“See something you like, love?” He inquired innocently, however, the grin he was sporting was anything but.

“Definitely.” She replied hazily, clearly not out of the woods yet. Her brain quickly snapped back to reality, reminding her where she was. “Wipe that smile off your face, Mister! I’ll not tolerate you using your sexual wiles against me like that!” She scolded, walking to her own suitcase to grab her Converse.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Dani-love.” He shrugged nonchalantly, pulling his infamous white t-shirt over his head, causing her to glare at him.

“Don’t play coy with me, Mr. ‘I can drop a sea of panties with a single look’.” She scoffed. “We are leaving this pit of sex to go out and be normal people of society. I need to go shopping for our…” She trailed off, suddenly lacking the ability to say the actual word. Instead, she resorted to using hand gestures where words failed her.

“Oh, you mean for our **_date_**.” Tom supplied, heavily emphasizing the ‘d-word’ with a triumphant smile. He enjoyed watching her squirm a little each time she had issues saying anything that was connected to them as a couple.

“Yes, that,” Dani replied dismissively while she pulled on her shoes. “If we plan on doing that, you’re not allowed to stand there looking all delicious and eye-fuck me like that.” She muttered as she stood up, smoothing out her shorts and red plaid button up. She glanced at Tom, who just stood there, grinning while wiggling his eyebrows at her appreciatively.

“No! Don’t do that! I’m not joking, Hiddleston; move that gorgeous ass of yours before I kick it.” She reprimanded sternly with her hands on her hips, looking at him expectantly. Tom sauntered over to her, his eyes shining brightly as his smile grew with each determined step.  Standing in front of her, he leaned down so his face was level to hers.

“Do you have any idea how sexy you look when you’re bossy?” He purred, nearly sending Dani’s eyes to the back of her head at how alluring his voice was. Her hands balled into fists in an effort to keep them where they were; especially when she had this overwhelming urge to grab this sly devil by the back of his curly head and torture him with endless debauchery that he cried for salvation.

Closing her eyes briefly to get herself under control, she was surprised to find that he was no longer in front of her when she opened them. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for any trace of where he might’ve vanished. The sound of a throat clearing caused her to spin around to see him waiting by the door with an expectant look as he held out her purse.

“And to think there are some people under the impression that you are ‘sweet’ and ‘innocent’.” Dani glowered, marching over to take her purse from him as he opened the door. His hand came to rest on her lower back, ushering her out the door.

“Don’t you know, Dani-love; it’s all part of my charm,” Tom whispered into her ear before he playfully smacked her on the rear, causing her to gasp. Dani scowled at him before muttering a slew of French curses towards him as she stalked down the empty corridor that led to the elevators. His hearty chuckle echoed through the halls as he jogged to catch up.

 

** ~SOMETIME LATER~ **

 

The couple finally made their way back to the hotel after having spent some quality time browsing through the streets and little shops. Dani found it quite relaxing to not have to worry about ducking and hiding from the prying eyes of the paparazzi. She would even go as far as to state that it was like they were a normal couple, just spending time with one another without a care in the world as they talked about their families.

During their time out in the real world, Dani happened upon a small little corner shop where she not only found a dress that was appropriate for tonight, but that also expressed her individual taste. It was a simple black, polka dotted dress with tie sleeves and a black belt that went around the waist. It was classy but still held an element of sexiness about it. Tom had seen her in a plethora of different clothing; from her laundry day attire to literally nothing at all; but this was their first date and she wanted to leave a lasting impression.

Upon entering the room, the pair went their separate ways to prepare themselves for the evening. Dani took the bathroom while Tom opted for the bedroom. She was nearly ready, just adding the last-minute touches to her make-up. Deciding to keep it simple, she only used foundation for coverage and relied on eyeliner, mascara and red lipstick to do the rest. She’d taken the time to pin her curls up, leaving just a few tendrils to cascade down. Stepping back to look in the mirror, she admired her handiwork; it wasn’t bad for someone who rarely used makeup.  Dani sat on the edge of the tub, slipping on her black pumps as she took in a few deep breaths. Standing up, she opened the door for the big reveal.

She’d expected to see Tom anxiously waiting with a book or something, but instead she found the room empty. Confused and a little letdown, she walked about the room, trying to recall if Tom had mentioned anything about stepping out. Drawing closer to the patio, she heard a muffled voice echoing from outside. Upon further inspection, she found it was Tom who was speaking to someone on the phone.

While he was currently occupied, Dani leaned against the doorway, taking in his appearance. Looking dapper and dashing as he always did, she felt a little inadequate to be around someone who could make a plastic bag look sexy. Dressed in black dress pants and matching suit jacket, the white button up Tom wore did wonders to compliment and accentuate his freshly sun-kissed skin. The slicked back hair was just the icing on the cake.

He casually turned, still in full conversation mode, which came to a complete and abrupt halt mid-sentence as he caught sight of Dani watching him. His eyes started from the bottom, working up the length of her body, his eyes devouring every savory inch. Tom’s eyes darkened as stretched the collar of his shirt. Dani fought back a giggle hearing the person on the other end of the phone shouting to gain Tom’s attention.

“Shit, sorry Luke, I’m going to have to call you back later.” He replied sheepishly. Tom didn’t bother waiting for a response as he ended to call, placing the phone inside his jacket.

“So, what do you think?” She asked shyly, suddenly feeling very nervous and self-conscious. She wasn’t attempting to fish for compliments, he did that enough without provocation. She wanted to know if she looked good enough for wherever he was taking her. She anxiously waited for his verdict as he sucked on his bottom lip before answering.

“Word wouldn’t be able to do justice to how stunningly beautiful you look right now.” His voice cracked with the compliment. “You literally took my breath away,” Dani smiled softly as her face flushed from his words.

“It’s not too much, right?”

“Absolutely not.” He replied, shaking his head. “Though, I am left to wonder; as elegant as you look right now, are you hiding something naughty underneath it?” He murmured, giving her cheek a soft kiss.

“I am downright offended that you would even think I was capable of such a…despicable thing like that.” She scoffed indignantly.

“Oh, don’t play the innocent card, Dani-love; I know better.”

“I cannot believe what I’m hearing!” She exacerbated. “The one time I wanted to look like an elegant lady for you in honor of our date, you had to and suggest I’d had some ulterior motive behind my decision.” She sniped, turning to grab her purse off the table. “Speaking of which, if we don’t leave now, we’ll be late for our reservation.”  Sauntering her way to the door, Dani ever so slightly lifted the hem of her dress, just enough for Tom to catch sight of the fact that she was wearing stockings.

“I fucking knew it,” Tom exclaimed. “You keep tempting the Devil, love, and eventually, he’s going to come to collect.” He pointed a finger at her, causing her to throw her head back and cackle as she opened the door for him.

“Whatever you say, Tom.” She snickered as he passed by her.

 

** ~At Dinner~ **

 

The restaurant Tom had picked was absolutely breath-taking, possessing both an air of elegance and a down to earth vibe that truly suited both of them. With the evening weather being nice, they were seated outside, being lucky enough to have the sunset in the background as the dimly glowing candles on the table provided the romantic atmosphere. The two sat there, enjoying a light conversation over the delicious red wine Tom had chosen while they waited for their food to arrive.

“Will you excuse me for a moment, love. I’m going to pop off to the loo right quick.” Tom informed as he stood up. He gave her a gentle kiss before dashing off inside.

Dani patiently waited for her date to return, idly fidgeting with the hem of her dress while occasionally looking around. She watched as the other patrons interacted with one another animatedly, quickly becoming engrossed in her own little world. Off to the side, she could hear someone speaking and dismissed it as the table next to her. It took a moment for her brain to register that there was no table next to her, but there was a person standing a little too close to the table, who had been apparently addressing her.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” She apologized sheepishly as she looked to see a tall, dark-skinned man dressed to the nines in a well-fitted suit.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you. I was just wondering what a beautiful creature such as yourself was doing sitting here alone.” He asked, his thick Polynesian accent becoming thicker the more he spoke. Dani plastered a fake smile on her face as she wondered how in the hell she’d found herself in this situation.

**_‘I’m not ‘alone’ dude, did you seriously not see my date sitting here just moments ago? And what’s with this ‘beautiful creature’ business? Are you saying I look like I belong in a fucking zoo?! Where is that ridiculously tall bastard?!’_ **

“My date just stepped away to use the facilities.” She explained. “He should be back any minute now.” She tried to look inconspicuous as she looked around, trying to find any sign of Tom.

“Oh, that’s a shame.” The man tsked. “To leave such a beauty, so ripe for the picking unattended, is a most grievous offense.” He spouted, helping himself to the empty chair next to her. Out of pure instinct, Dani scooted her chair further away, not wanting to give this creep the slightest indication that she was interested in him, or his fancy-schmancy words.

**_‘This is not happening! Shit like this doesn’t happen to me…it happens to other people and I laugh…oh fuck…this is karma isn’t it?!’_ **

“Listen, while I find it slightly flattering that you think I’m beautiful, you’ve clearly gotten your wires crossed or fired somewhere. I’ve already informed you that I’m here with my date. And, in case you haven’t noticed; we aren’t in the produce section of the grocery store, so I would take it as a huge kindness if you would go back to your seat and leave me alone.” She said sternly while trying to remain polite in an unfamiliar area. She didn’t want to cause a scene that would cause her and Tom to get kicked out, but if the man didn’t take the hint and soon, she wouldn’t hesitate to kick this guy’s ass.

The man was clearly stunned by Dani’s blatant rejection and Dani suspected he wasn't used to being turned down. After recovering from his shock, he opened his mouth to reply but another voice intervened, effectively cutting him off.

“I don’t believe the lady requires your _assistance_ anymore, seeing as her date has returned.” Dani’s head snapped up to see Tom standing there; openly glaring daggers at the stranger who dared to sit down at the table during his absence. Dani held her breath as she watched the scene unfold before her, anxiously wondering what was going to happen next. Much to her surprise, the man quickly stood up, bowing his head apologetically towards Tom.

“My sincerest apologies, I did not think it right for such a beautiful woman to sit by herself.” He admitted as he made a feeble attempt to grab her hand, which she swiftly moved to her lap before he could grasp it.  With a disappointed sigh, the man retreated back to wherever the hell he’d come from. Tom remained standing, watching and waiting until he was absolutely certain there was no chance the stranger would reappear before he sat down.

The remainder of what was supposed to be a nice, romantic dinner between the two had now turned into a very uncomfortable, awkward situation. The silence between them was almost deafening, with Tom not uttering a single syllable and Dani completely at a loss as to what to say or do. A part of her felt incredibly guilty, causing her to recount her actions during Tom’s absence to see if she was the one responsible for the man’s sudden appearance. Every so often, Dani’s eyes would glance towards Tom to find him staring right back at her, his smoldering gaze conveying something she couldn’t place. Normally, Dani would’ve considered it incredibly sexy, but with his deliberate silence and the mounting tension between them, it unnerved her more than anything.

She turned her attention to her meal, the delicious aroma making her mouth water but it seemed her previously ravenous appetite had fled into the night like a masked vigilante. She absent-mindedly toyed with the food as her mind filled with various scenarios how she could possibly salvage this night.  Dani was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a hand suddenly caressing her thigh.

She froze, her eyes flashing to Tom, whose demeanor remained stoic, with the exception of his eyes. Those blue orbs spoke volumes, having completely glazed over with burning desire and primal lust. For a moment, Dani wondered if he was possessed. The pads of his fingertips danced across her skin as they trailed higher and higher until they reached the apex of her thigh. Realizing what he intended to do, Dani’s hand quickly clasped his wandering hand.

**_‘Don’t you dare’_ **

Sending him a warning look, she fervently shook her head. This was neither the time nor place for him to do such a thing. He met her look with a determined one of his own as his fingers swiped at her lace covered center.

**_‘Oh, you son of a bitch.’_ **

Dani’s held onto the edge of the table, needing something sturdy and supportive to keep her demeanor calm and collective as Tom’s fingers continued to tease and torment her.

**_‘This isn’t happening; this isn’t happening…this is just a figment of my imagination.’_ **

Tom inconspicuously moved his chair closer to Dani, leaning in so his lips brushed against the shell of her ear; his heated breath causing her to shudder.

“Don’t make a sound, Dani-love. You wouldn’t want us to be kicked out of here, would you?” He purred, licking the shell of her ear. His fingers continued to rub her through the material of her panties before pushing it aside and sinking inside her. Instinctively, Dani’s thighs snapped closed, trapping his hand.

Tom’s dexterous fingers set a demanding pace; silently conveying to Dani this was him staking his claim. He had felt threatened by the appearance of that unnamed man who seemed ready to move in on what he saw as his. This was Tom showing Dani just how much she really was his. As her body dangled over the edge, her eyes lulled closed as she breathed heavily through her nose.

“Remember who is making you feel like this, who is the only one who can ever make you feel like this. You. Are. Mine.” He growled lowly. Dani whimpered softly as the meaning behind his words had their desired effect upon her body. She crashed head-on into her orgasm, her walls convulsing violently around his fingers as she thoroughly coated his fingers.

She rested her head against Tom’s shoulder, struggling greatly to remain nonchalant amidst her euphoric high. Dani hazily watched as Tom carefully withdrew his hand from under the table, casually bringing them to his mouth before taking a drink of his wine. He groaned in an ungentlemanly fashion, unabashedly enjoying the combination of Dani and red wine.

Dani was so lost in the moment that she hadn’t realized that Tom had taken care of the check until he was helping her stand up, signaling it was time to leave. Once she was sure her legs had solidified, the couple made their way to the door. Just before leaving, Tom stopped suddenly, causing Dani to think that he’d forgotten something back at the table.

“I’ll be right back, love.” He replied to her questioning gaze. Dani watched curiously as Tom walked past their table, going to straight to the table where the creepy man sitting. Giving the man’s shoulder a light tap, Tom leaned over, whispering something to the man. Unaware of what was being said amongst the two, Dani watched as whatever Tom had told him made the man glance at her before sitting up straighter.  As Tom returned, Dani stared at him in utter confusion.

“Do I even dare ask what that was all about?” She sighed as his arm wrapped her waist, pulling her closer to him as they left the restaurant.

“It’s probably better that you don’t.” He admitted as he looked down at her.

“See, you can’t say things like that and expect me to not be the slightest bit curious.”

“Well, when you put it that way; I might’ve insinuated that flushed color your beautiful skin creates after you’ve orgasmed was all my doing.” He replied smugly. Dani stopped walking, eyes wide as Tom continued on a few paces before realizing that she had fallen behind.

“You’re lying.” She argued, her eyes narrowing. She studied his face for a moment before her hand flew to her mouth. “Oh my God, you did!”

“Of course, I did.” Tom scoffed, not understanding why she was reacting in such a way.

“W-why would you do that?!” She stammered, her brain trying to wrap her head around what he’d just done. Tom stared at her, blinking in confusion before stalking towards her, determination radiating not only through his eyes but his whole demeanor.

“Because you’re _my_ girlfriend, and it’s not okay for someone to mess with what’s mine.” He replied truthfully. Dani swallowed hard, thinking for a second that her ears had deceived her. She could’ve sworn Tom had just called her his girlfriend, but couldn’t be right…could it? There was a fluttering in her stomach as his words echoed through her mind.

As they continued their walk back to the hotel, Dani couldn’t fight against the grin that took residence upon her lips.

“So… _your_ girlfriend, huh?”

“Oh, you’re just now catching on, are you? I was beginning to wonder if there was something wrong with you.” He teased, kissing the side of her head. Scowling at him, Dani nudged her elbow into his ribs.

On their walk, they passed by a nightclub, music pouring onto the streets, causing the pavement beneath their feet to pulsate with the bass. As the doorman opened the door to allow a few lucky patrons inside, Dani laughed as she recognized the song blaring from the inside speakers.

“What is so funny?” Tom inquired, utterly clueless at to her sudden amusement, which sent her into another fit of giggles.

“The song that’s coming from the night club over there,” She pointed. “It’s called ‘How Many Licks’.” Her laughter dying down as the humor appeared to be lost on Tom.

“How many licks?” He repeated, looking confused.

“Oh, lord,” She breathed. “It’s pretty self-explanatory, babe; _how many licks does it take ‘til you get to the center of the oh, oh.’_ ” She sang, skipping ahead of him as she waited for the lyrics meaning to sink in. She didn’t get very far before Tom scooped her up.

“Well, we better hurry back so _you_ can get an accurate count.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom discovers that it's Dani's birthday, and wants to take her out to celebrate. Dani, however, faces a rather terrifying realization about her feelings towards Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my Original Character, Dani. Also, the song used in this chapter is Sleeping At Last "500 Miles", go check it out because it's really good.

_  
_

Dani groaned from under her blanket fortress at the sound of her phone blaring for the umpteenth time this morning. She'd tried to ignore the persistent ringing, assuming it was just her alarm clock, but she quickly realized that the ringtone wasn't correct. Now, half an hour later, it was really beginning to grate on her nerves, especially given that it was putting a massive hindrance on her returning to a rather delightful dream; it was just getting to the good bit, too.

**_'If someone is that fucking intent on getting ahold of me...somebody had better be dying or about to be sacrificed to Satan.'_ **

There seemed to be a lull in the phone's chirping, allowing Dani to relax just enough to begin to fall back asleep; Tom's scent helping to gently guide her back to her dream when that familiar chirping sound shattered her hopes into a million pieces. With an annoyed growl, her hand shot out, blindly fumbling in its search to silence the despicable device. Dani realized she was probably a little _too_  aggressive in her hasty search as she heard the soft thud of the device landing on the floor.

Giving up entirely, she slinked back into the safe confines of her little nest, shutting her eyes as she molded comfortably against the warm body lying next to her. As silence descended upon the room, she slowly opened an eye finding Tom sleeping looking back at her.

"What?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Apparently someone is hell bent on getting ahold of you, seeing as your phone hasn't stopped going off all morning." He grumbled groggily as her phone coincidentally went off right after he said that.

"You don't know that for sure, the damn thing could be possessed again." She muttered. 

"So, you're not even the least bit curious as to who it might be?" Tom enticed, playing heavily on her thirst for knowledge.

She knew what he was doing, and she refused to give in as she narrowed her eyes. "Not in the slightest." She retorted petulantly. "See this beautiful blanket we're both encased in like human burritos? Well, I've managed to convince it to accept me as one of its own, and if I were to leave now, it could have detrimental repercussions that I simply cannot risk. So, you can either join me in this blissful paradise or if curiosity is getting the better of you, you go out there and get the damn phone."

The two stared at one another, neither willing to back down. As Dani's phone went off again, Tom looked at her expectantly, silently urging her to break first. She shook her head, blatantly refusing as she pointed at him, daring him.

With an exasperated sigh and a roll of his eyes, Tom reluctantly admitted defeat. Moving over a top of her, he muttered incoherently as Dani smirked victoriously while she turned over, ready to return to her dream when she heard a sound that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand straight up.

“HAPPY BIRTH- Oh, hello you delightful morsel of deliciousness you.” The voice seductively crooned as Dani’s eyes shot wide open. Sheer terror raced through Dani’s veins as she instantly recognized that voice and who it belonged to.

Flinging the covers carelessly off her, she sprung up off the bed to wrestle her phone from a clearly embarrassed, almost naked Tom. In an attempt to save him from her sisters hungry eyes, she darted out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

**_ ‘Must remember to delete that fucking FaceTime app.’ _ **

“ Qu'est-ce que dans l'enfer que tu fais ?! ” She growled, her embarrassment and irritation causing her to easily slip into French. Growing up on the Bayou with a full-blooded Creole grandmother and mother, French was like second nature to Dani and her sisters.

“Je pourrais vous demander la même chose , petite sœur.” Dani’s eldest sister, Aerin, countered as she waggled her eyebrows and licked her lips suggestively. Dani groaned, running a hand over her face as she leaned her head back against the door. It was way too early and she definitely didn’t have the caffeine capacity required to deal with inquiring family members.

“At least, we know why was ignoring our calls and texts. Hell, if I were in her position, there isn’t anything that could tear me away from bed if I had that delicious thing waiting for me.” Her other sister, Katlin chimed in from the background.

**_ ‘Dear God, could this get any worse…you know what? Forget I said anything.’ _ **

“Oh my God, shut the hell up, both of you!” She exclaimed, causing both sisters on the other end to howl in laughter, fully enjoying that they could still make their little sister squirm. If there was ever a moment Dani whole-heartedly wished that the ground would open up and swallow her whole…this would be it.

“Ooooh look, her face almost matches her hair! I think we’re embarrassing her.”

“Is there an actual point to this _wonderfully delightful_ call, or should I assume you’ve done this solely to torture me?” Dani spat, pinching the bridge of her nose. While family was one of the most important things to her, being the baby of the family came at a price…being the prime target for relentless teasing by four older siblings.

“Hey now, we just wanted to wish our sweet baby sister a ‘happy birthday’.” Katlin scolded, having quickly recovered from her fit.

“Normal people leave a message or something,” Dani muttered while eyeing them suspiciously. There was something a little off about the whole thing. Normally, if her family couldn’t get a hold of her, especially on her birthday, they’d leave a message…these two clearly had an ulterior motive. Their unnerving silence told Dani everything she needed as her eyes suddenly widened in horror. “Oh holy Jesus, you talked to Mama, and wanted to sneak a peek at your little sister’s new boyfriend.”

“Hold the fucking phone, boyfriend?! When the hell did _that_ happen?!” Katlin cried out in shock, causing Dani to grimace at her slip.

**_ ‘Oh fuck me! See?! This is why I don’t socialize without at least having a cup of coffee first.’ _ **

“Look, it’s still fairly new, seeing as it happened a few days ago.” She reluctantly divulged. “Now that you’re up to speed on the goings on in my personal life, do you think you two could manage _not_ telling anyone just yet?” Dani pleaded. She’d already slipped up once and didn’t want this getting out before they were ready.

“Calm down, Red; there’s no need to get your panties all up in a bunch.” Aerin chided. “That’s, of course, assuming you bother wearing any. Judging from the looks of Mr. Delectable back there, it’s safe to assume you no longer even own any.” 

**_ ‘I wonder if there’s any possible chance I was adopted?’ _ **

“Hand to God, if you two breathe a word of this…” Dani trailed off, allowing her unmentioned threat sink in. “It’s not just my reputation on the line, alright. So, since I’m the birthday girl, I want my birthday present to be you two swearing you’ll keep this between us.” 

Dani knew it was probably a low blow, pulling the ‘birthday girl’ card, especially when she really didn’t want people to make a big deal of it; but if there was something she knew her sisters would never renege on…it was a promise on someone’s birthday.

“We promise, Dani. Look, we just wanted to make sure you were happy, and if he makes you happy…well, that’s all that really matters to us.” Aerin admitted, her tone having no traces of humor in it.

“We honestly did just want to wish you a happy birthday, babe,” Katlin replied. “Though, catching a glimpse of him was just a bonus.” She added, giving thumbs up. Dani couldn’t help but chuckle.

The call eventually came to an end, with everyone exchanging ‘I love you’s’ and promises of calling soon, with Aerin throwing in one last remark that Dani needed to bring the young man to Louisiana for a proper introduction.

Setting her phone on the side table, Dani collapsed onto the couch, groaning as she leaned her head back. If Tom though the unexpected video call was shocking, she dreaded to think of how he’d react upon meeting everyone in person. Her mother, Adelaide, would probably find Tom underfed and make it her mission to ‘fatten’ him up.

Hearing the bedroom door open drew her attention away from her thoughts as she glanced over to see Tom, still half-naked, leaning against the doorframe. She flashed him an apologetic smile, which faltered as he just grinned at her.

“So, you have a boyfriend, huh?” He teased, feeling elated at the fact that she’d let it slip and didn’t try to hide it.

“Yep.” She replied, popping the ‘p’. “You should probably clear out of here before he gets back. He doesn’t take kindly to those who hone in on his toys.” She shot back saucily, giving him a wink. 

Tom’s smile faded as he pushed away from the doorframe, marching over to her. Grabbing onto her thighs, he hoisted Dani up against his body. Dani gasped as her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms draping around his neck. Tom leaned in close, so close that their breaths practically mingled with one another.

“I will never deny the fact that I’m insatiably greedy when it comes to you.” He muttered against her lips before nipping none too gently on her bottom lip, making her shriek. “That was for referring to yourself as a toy. You know damn well you’re more than that. If I ever hear you say that about yourself again, I’ll make sure you aren’t able to sit for a week, do you understand me?”

The intense sincerity behind his words caused Dani’s chest to momentarily seize, leaving her breathless so as all she could do was nod.

**_ ‘Never been with a man who could render me speechless without really even trying.’ _ **

“So, I hear it’s your birthday,” Tom said, quickly changing the subject. Dani groaned, rolling her eyes at the mention of it.

“Yes, honey; it’s my birthday.” She stated dryly. 

“If you were born in ’84, that would make you-“ He trailed off, taking full enjoyment out of how easily she squirmed.

“It would make me 30, asshole.” She grumbled contemptuously. “I thought your mama raised you to be a gentleman, and they don’t badger ladies about their ages, you know.”

“Well, I’ll have to remember that for the next time I meet one, won’t I, Dani-love?” Tom teased, making Dani growl as she leaned forward to bite the side of his neck in retribution. His hold on her thighs tightened the moment her teeth sunk into his flesh.

“Do we need to start on the birthday spankings, Dani-love?”  Tom asked, the dark tone of his voice sending a jolt of electricity and warmth straight between her legs. He knew exactly what that tone did to her, how by just hearing it turned her into such a wanton creature.

“You wouldn’t _dare_.” Dani openly challenged, narrowing her gaze. It was almost like she was trying to convince herself that the man before her wasn’t capable of such a barbaric act.

**_ ‘Just who in the hell are you trying to kid, sweetheart?!’ _ **

“Oh, my sweet little birthday angel; one way or another, that luscious ass of yours will be on the receiving end of my hand today. The only matter that concerns you is whether it happens now or later on.”

**_ ‘Damn, it should be such a tragedy to waste such an offer like that.’ _ **

“Bring it on, old man.” She said boldly, thoroughly enjoying the look upon his face as she all but threw down the gauntlet. Words were no longer a necessity between them as Tom caught her lips in a searing kiss. His tongue quickly mapping her mouth before wrestling with hers as he slowly began to move towards the bedroom. As they crossed the threshold, Tom pulled back long enough to ensure that the bedroom door was closed; taking a moment to deliver quick swat to her ass, making her jump in surprise.

“That’s one,” Tom smiled triumphantly.

** ~Later That Evening~ **

Dani was in the bedroom, frantically looking for her cell phone so that she and Tom could head out for the evening. After her ‘birthday’ present, Tom decided that he wanted to do something nice for her birthday, remembering the little bar he’d spotted a few days earlier.

With it being her birthday, Dani decided that she didn’t feel like getting all dolled up, so she kept it casual with an orange button up cardigan with white polka dots, a pair of boot cut jeans with the bottoms rolled up and her black Converse. Not wanting to fuss with her hair, Dani just pulled it up into a messy bun and called it a day.

Once she located her phone, she walked out into the lounge to find Tom sitting comfortably on the couch, utterly engrossed in one of the books she’d brought with her. Dani smiled warmly at the sight in front of her before she whistled to get his attention. Tom’s spelled was broken as he jumped, the book nearly flying out of his hands. 

After he recovered, Tom turned to look at her and his breath nearly left him. Granted, he always found her attractive, especially when she took the time to get all dolled up, but he found her utterly beautiful when she did nothing to her appearance. 

“You look like a dream.” He breathed, his eyes traveling the length of her body. Discarding the book onto the side table, he stood up, smoothing out the wrinkles of his blue button up.

“A dream, huh?” Dani scoffed, eyeing him suspiciously as Tom walked towards, enveloping her into his long, lean arms. 

“Most assuredly. You’re like my very own pin-up wet dream.” He muttered huskily as he nuzzled the side of her neck.  The scruff on his face scraped against her sensitive skin, making a shudder ripple through her entire body.

“You know, normally I would find that kind of compliment utterly distasteful, but with it coming from you…I see it as one hell of a compliment.”

“As you should.” Tom agreed. “Now, it’s in our best interest to leave before I give into the urges of taking you back into the bedroom and fucking you into the middle of next week.”

**_ ‘Lord have mercy…’ _ **

“You can’t say things like that and expect it to help your ‘let’s leave’ cause.” Dani pointed out, reaching around him to grab her purse. Feeling a swat on her ass, Dani’s head snapped back, glowering at him.

“And you think you’re sassy remarks are making it any easier?” Tom countered sternly.  “Look, it’s your birthday and I want to spend time with you and take you out, so move your ass.” He commanded, pointing at the door. Dani stood up, squaring her shoulders before she marched her way towards the door, muttering vehemently under her breath.

“What was that, little girl?”

“I didn’t say a damn thing; your hearing must be going.” She retorted, smiling innocently before walking out into the hallway.

** ~At the Bar~ **

Dani was completely shocked with the bar Tom had chosen. She had expected him to pick something a little more…upper class, like the restaurant he had chosen for their first date. However, this bar was warm and inviting, the ambiance was of utter relaxation, making you feel instantly at home the moment you walked through the door. Looking around, Dani saw tables and booths lining the wall, surrounding the small dance floor and stage, which currently had a patron performing a drunken rendition of “Free Bird”. 

Placing a hand on her lower back, Tom led Dani over to the unoccupied booth that was closest to the stage, causing her to eye him warily. He wasn’t planning to get her drunk in hopes of urging her to get up on stage and subjecting these poor patrons to a life-scarring performance, was he? No, he wouldn’t do something like that…right?

Tom left Dani momentarily alone while he meandered up to the bar to get them a couple of beers. It wasn’t long before he returned, sitting next to her, completely unaware of Dani’s suspicious eyes trained on him.

“What?” He asked, stopping mid-sip as he caught her gaze.

“Just wondering if you’ve got an ulterior motive behind your choice of a bar this evening.” She replied nonchalantly, picking up her beer, taking a small sip while continuing to watch him.

“What on Earth are you on about?” He asked, glancing at her completely puzzled. 

 “I mean, you picked a bar that has a karaoke stage, which, I might point out, you’ve inexplicably seated us near. You’re not secretly hoping to get me up there, are you?” She asked bluntly, to which he responded with the most ungentlemanly snort.

“Never crossed my mind, if I’m honest. Granted, if you happen to feel adventurous all on your own, then I won’t step in your way. I brought you here because I wanted to enjoy our last few days together.” Tom admitted, speaking with such genuine conviction and truth it was hard for Dani to not physically melt.

“well, good, because believe me when I tell you that is the last time you want. Under no circumstances am I to even entertain the notion of going up there, alright?” She pleaded, to which Tom nodded in understanding. “I’m pretty sure dying cats sound like Billie Holiday compared to me.” Dani joked as she leaned against his shoulder.

** ~A Few Drinks & Time Later~ **

Dani was sitting at the table, anxiously waiting for Tom to return with the next round of drinks. Occasionally her eyes would dart around, in constant search for any potential creepers that might attempt to come up like last time. As Dani continued to glance around, she frowned when she couldn’t see Tom anywhere. 

**_ ‘Where in the hell did that leggy bastard run off to now?!’ _ **

While Dani tried to remain calm, an announcer stepped onto the little stage, tapping against the mic to garner everyone’s attention.

“Listen up, folks; our next performer wanted to do something special for his girl’s birthday today.” Instantly Dani’s blood seemed to turn to ice as her eyes widened. She vehemently prayed that the man was talking about somebody else who happened to coincidentally share the same birthday as her. Refusing to even look at the stage, she continued on in her search for Tom, more determined than ever as she told herself Tom must’ve popped off to the loo or perhaps was even kidnapped by aliens.

Her tiny little hopes were shattered like a mirror as she heard that all too familiar voice radiate through the speakers. 

“Happy Birthday, Dani-love.”

**_ ‘I’m going to fucking kill him.’ _ **

As the man at the piano began to play that soft, sweet melody, Dani ever-so-slowly turned around in the booth to face the stage and was utterly stunned. Tom had apparently been planning this, seeing as he took the time to jazz up his casual appearance; slicking back his hair, opening a couple of buttons at the top of his shirt; teasing Dani and every other female with just a tiny glimpse of that delectable flesh. Gripping the microphone, Tom began to tap his foot as he lifted his head, staring directly at Dani.

_ ‘When I wake up, well I know I’m gonna be _

_ I’m gonna be the man who wakes up next to you _

_ And when I go out, yeah I know I’m gonna be _

_ I’m gonna be the man who goes along with you’ _

Dani was well aware that Tom had enamored everyone with not only his voice but the way he moved gracefully about the stage. Dani was waiting for the moment when the swooning women would start flinging their panties toward the stage; a thought which made her chuckle a little, even though she was thoroughly mortified at the moment.

_ ‘And when I come home, yeah I know I’m gonna be _

_ I’m gonna be the man who’s coming home to you _

_ And when I’m dreamin’, well I know I’m gonna dream _

_ I’m gonna dream about the time when I’m with you’ _

Tom slowly crept towards the edge of the stage, pointing directly at Dani with a ‘come hither’ gesture that accompanied that ‘fuck me’ smile of his. Dani felt her face flush as every pair of eyes suddenly turned towards her; those intense eyes watching her, waiting with baited breath to see what she was going to do. Dani pondered what she should do; should she play it safe and stay right where she was, or should she throw caution to the wind and enjoy herself? Choosing the latter, she stood up and cautiously made her way towards the stage. With her knees knocking and threatening to buckle at any given moment, Dani gripped onto the stage, leaning slightly as Tom knelt down in front of her, gently running a finger over the swell of her cheek and along her jawline.

_ ‘But I would walk 500 miles _

_ And I would walk 500 more _

_ Just to be the man who walked 1000 miles _

_ To fall down at your door’ _

Everything Dani had experienced with Tom so far, paled in comparison to right now. She had never been with someone who wasn’t afraid to show a little public affection, wasn’t afraid to tell someone who she was. Dani found herself utterly entranced by his alluring voice; the looks he was sending her way making her feel as if she was the only person in the room. It was then when Dani was slapped in the face by a terrifying realization: **she was in love with him.**

That simple realization that repeated inside her head scared the ever living daylights out of her. It made her chest tighten as her heart raced while a tingling sensation engulfed her. It even went as far as to bring tears to her eyes, which she quickly tried to mask by shutting her eyes; fearing that if she didn’t rein in her emotions, the traitorous tears would become evident. Muster all the willpower she possessed, she forced herself to stand there, choosing instead to focus on his song.

_ ‘When I’m workin’, yeah I know I’m gonna be _

 

_ I’m gonna be the man who’s workin’ hard for you _

_ And when the money comes in for the work I do _

_ I’ll pass along every cent of it to you _

_ And when I’m lonely, well I know I’m gonna be _

_ I’m gonna be the man who’s lonely without you _

_ And if I grow old, well I know I’m gonna be _

_ I’m gonna be the man who’s growing old with you’ _

Once Dani felt more in control of her emotions, she slowly opened her eyes to look at Tom, forcing herself to smile while on the inside she was breaking apart under the immense weight of the feelings constantly wafting over her. Her head was spinning, causing her to feel faint. Not wanting to make a scene, she excused herself to the bathroom as Tom continued his song, needing a moment of solitude before she could even be bothered to face Tom again.

Entering the small personal bathroom, she walked to the sink, splashing a handful of cool water against her flushed skin. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she cursed herself for how emotional she was being.

**_ ‘You’ve really gone and done it now, haven’t you?! Barely know the man and suddenly you find yourself in love with him?! What in the name of all that is holy is the matter with you?! You should’ve stayed at home and you know it!’ _ **

She grimaced at the inner voice berated her for her actions, the gentle knock on the door startling her, making her panic.

“I’ll be out in just a minute.” She croaked, smacking her forehead at how pathetic she sounded. Grabbing a few paper towels from the dispenser, she attempted to dab at her eyes, hoping to wipe away the evidence that proved she’d been crying.

**_ ‘There’s no way in hell you’re going to be able to fix that hot mess’. _ **

The knocking came again, only further irritating Dani. “Just a second, alright!” She spat, the words sounding harsher than she had intended.

Tossing the used towels into the waste bin, she unlocked and opened the door, yelping in surprise as she bumped into Tom. Stumbling back a bit, Tom took that moment to really look at her, his brows furrowing at Dani’s appearance.

“Darling, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing just needed to freshen up is all,” Dani replied quickly, the lie rolling off her tongue easily. She refused to meet his gaze, looking anywhere but at him as she tried to move past him only to be blocked at each attempt.

“Dani-love..” Tom began with a sigh.

“Look, I had one too many drinks and got a bit overheated, so I think it’s probably best if I head back to the hotel.” She said reluctantly, her eyes finally meeting eyes; hers silently pleading, begging him to not push the subject. Tom’s face hardened at her evasive behavior, causing him to force his way inside the small bathroom.

Once inside, he closed the door, the click of the lock sliding into place reverberating loudly. He kept his back to her, placing his hand against the door as he braced himself for her answer to his next question.

“Did I…have I done something to upset you? To offend you?” Tom asked, his voice cracking as if he was also straining to keep his emotions in check.

“W-what?!” Dani sputtered in absolute shock. “You’ve been nothing but absolutely amazing, why on earth would you think that?!”

“Then explain to me why my girlfriend is so upset that she’s felt the need to lock herself in the bathroom?! Why do I get the distinct feeling that you’re hiding something from me?” Dani flinched at the obvious hurt that was evident in his voice.  She bit her quivering lip to keep in the sob that threatened to escape, hoping beyond hope that Tom wouldn’t turn around or she was liable to literally crumble in front of this man.

“You’ve done nothing wrong, sweetie…it’s me that’s the problem.” She unintentionally hiccupped. That, combined with her words was what caused Tom to turned around, moving to gently cup her face.

“Dani-love, please…just talk to me.” He begged, his eyes becoming glassy as tears began to pool.

“Please, don’t make me say it. Let’s just forget about this whole emotional outburst, please.” She whimpered as a few tears escaped. “Saying it out loud scares the shit out of me.”

“Don’t be scared, Dani-love, I’m right here. Please, don’t shut me out.”

Dani paused, everything around her suddenly becoming very still; as if time itself stopped just to hear her admit it. It was now or never; once she uttered those three simple words, everything would change and she was completely powerless to stop it.

“What scares me is that I’m in love with you.” Dani admitted, quickly averting her gaze as she waited for her words to sink in and Tom to completely decimate her like the others. She had broken the promise she’d made to herself, never allowing herself to be in such a position where another human being could destroy her…and yet here she was. 

Dani was surprised to still feel the warmth radiating from his hands, proving that he was still there. She jumped, feeling his hot breath cascade against her ear.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I’m scared too…because I’m in love with you.”

That was the moment Dani literally stopped breathing….

*Translation:

*What in the hell are you doing?!

 

*I could ask you the same thing, little sister


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dani and Tom have admitted their true feelings towards one another...things get a bit "steamy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except my Original Character, Dani. On a side note, if you are under the age of 18...go do your damn homework...don't be reading smut, it'll rot your brain!

_"Don't you just love the feeling of my fingertips_

_Circling your lips_

_Don't you just love the desire taking hold of you_

_I can tell you do_

_I know all your favorite spots_

_And tonight we will connect the dots"_

-The Spill Canvas "Connect the Dots"

 

 

 

Dani breathlessly trailed behind Tom, the anxious energy flowing through her made her stumble over her own two feet in an attempt to keep pace with his determined stride. Had it not been for Tom's solid grip in her hand, she was pretty sure she would've face-planted at least half a dozen times during their trek back to the hotel. While she'd never been one to complain about her short stature, the burning thigh and calf muscles made her curse her genetics for not giving her long limbs like her other siblings.

After the emotional declarations shared between the two in that small bar bathroom; the energy swiftly changed between them, going from emotional and loving to something primal and needy. As they looked into one another's eyes, something just clicked between them, as if they could read each other's minds and knew exactly what they needed. It was something that needed to be expressed and explored someplace where they wouldn't be at risk for public indecency or lewdness.

As they reached the door to Tom's room, he swung her about so that Dani's back collided with the wall by the door with a resounding 'thud' as he pressed his body against hers while pinning her arms above her head. Tom's ravenous eyes hungrily drank in her body as he ground his hips into hers, pulling a strangled whimper from Dani as his erection met her throbbing heat.

"Shh, sweetheart," Tom hushed. "You don't want the neighbors to see us in such a _compromising_  position, do you?" He smirked, rolling his hips intentionally to make her bite her bottom lip in order to silence herself.

"Well, you'd better open the fucking door before I take it upon myself to wake the neighbors for a free show." She taunted, narrowing her gaze at him. Tom raised an eyebrow in response, silently daring her.  

What Tom had yet to learn about his little firecracker was that she wasn't the kind of girl you wanted to challenge; her siblings can attest that she's never backed down from a dare; something he would quickly find out for himself.

With a cocky grin, she happily accepted his dare.

"OH FUCK! OH YES! OH MY GOD, TOM!" She moaned loudly, her voice carrying and echoing off the walls of the deserted hallway; leaving no doubt that every guest on the floor more than likely heard it. Tom's eyes widened in shock as his hand flew to cover her mouth, muffling her giggles as his head darted around to see if anyone was opening their doors to investigate the source of the disturbance.

Thankfully, no one did.

"You think you're so fucking funny, don't you?" Tom scolded, glaring at Dani as he frantically searched his pockets for the keycard.

"Oh honey, not only am I hilarious, but I'm also fucking adorable too." She chuckled, wiggling her nose at him.

Tom wasted no time unlocking the door, dragging her inside with such a force that Dani nearly tripped over herself. As the door clicked shut, Tom leaned against it, watching her darkly as he tapped his fingers against his lips.

"What am I going to do with you, Dani-love?" He pondered, licking his lips in an obscene manner.

**_'Stick that fucking tongue out at me one more time little boy, and I'll gladly show you what you can do with me.'_ **

"Well," She drawled, her Southern accent becoming more prominent as she leaned against the couch. "If you feel up to testing your stamina, you could always try and fuck me until I beg for mercy," Dani suggested coolly, shrugging nonchalantly as she examined her nails. When she didn't hear him respond, she looked up, slightly startled to see Tom standing in front of her with his arms boxing her in.

**_'Oh, hello there.'_ **

"That sounds like a brilliant plan, Dani-love; but I think I might have a much better idea." Tom mused before throwing her over his shoulder. Dani squealed in delight when he smacked her ass as he kicked open the bedroom door. Exhilaration flooded her system at Tom's caveman behavior, loving how she seemed to bring that side out of the renowned gentleman. Her mama had always told her to watch out for the quiet and reserved ones, for they tended to conceal their dirty little kinks.

Tom deposited her onto the bed before kneeling down to nudge her legs open so he could move in closer. He released her hair from the messy bun, threading his fingers into the vibrant locks as he pulled her in for a gentle kiss. It stunned Dani, seeing as it completely contrasted the behavior he'd exhibited just moments prior. She had expected it to be rough and possibly demanding, but despite it throwing her off, it definitely didn't disappoint either. As Tom pulled back, he gently caressed her cheek while licking his lips nervously.

"I love you." He breathed, making Dani's breath catch in her throat. Hearing him say those three little words made her heart race as a warm feeling enveloped her.

"I love you too." She whispered back with a soft smile.

"Promise me you'll remember that." Tom pleaded, using both hands to cup her face. Her brow furrowed in confusion, wondering why he would choose to say such an odd thing at such a time as this. It made her feel almost uneasy. "Do you think you can do that, Dani-love?"

She was silent for a moment before finally responding. "Y-yes." She replied warily. "I promise I'll remember."

"Good," Tom said with a relieved sigh before flashing her that famous panty-dropping smile. "Because I'm about to fuck you like I don't."

**_Holy mother of Krispy Kreme donuts, did he just say what I think he said?!'_ **

Dani's eyes went wide as a small whimper left her lips. Never in her wildest dreams did Dani ever think she would find a man who not only loved her as she loved him but who was also open and willing to follow through with the fantasy of banging her like a screen door in a hurricane.

Her eyes drifted to Tom, taking note how his once bright blue eyes now dripped with lust as his breathing became heavy. He seemed to be waiting for something like he was waiting for her to give him the 'go ahead'. She licked her lips, dragging her teeth across her bottom lip before speaking.

"What are you waiting for, a written invitation from the Queen herself?" She quipped.

That was the question that completely did her in.

Tom's hand cupped the base of her neck as he crashed his lips onto hers, his tongue sweeping into her mouth and quickly establishing dominance. His other hand swiftly undid the buttons on her cardigan before unclasping her bra. Breaking the kiss, Tom pushed her back onto the mattress as his ravenous mouth engulfed one of her nipples while his hand lavish attention upon the other.

Dani groaned wantonly, her back arching off the mattress as his teeth grazed against the sensitive bud. Closing her eyes, she openly embraced the sensations he was stirring within her as her hands scrapped against his scalp before tugging on his hair. Tom hissed, forsaking her breasts as he moved lower to sink his teeth into the flesh of her hipbone.

Dani was fully aware that the possibility of her surviving this was slim to none, and she was oddly okay with that. While some women would openly protest against even the idea of a man fucking them like a dirty mistress; those women claiming it was utterly degrading, but to Dani...it really didn't feel like that. If it had been with one of her ex's, then she would most likely agree, but the fact that it was Tom, made it something else entirely. Yes, he was doing things to her that would make the Dark Lord himself blush like a virgin in a brothel, but the look in his eyes every single time he looked at her, made her feel like she was the most beautiful, most precious thing in the entire universe.

Feeling the harsh tug on her jeans brought Dani back into the moment as she instinctively lifted her hips while Tom pulled them down and tossed them carelessly somewhere. He looked up at her from between her legs, giving her a wink before tearing the fabric of her lace panties.

He moved away briefly, ridding himself of his shirt before moving towards Dani's bag, digging around until he found one of her bandanas. Walking back to her, he leaned over her prone form to bind her wrists together. Once they were secure, Tom flipped Dani over onto her stomach, pulling her hips to hang off the edge of the bed. A guttural sound tore from her lips as he slapped her ass before she heard the clink of his belt.

Wondering what was going on behind her, Dani suddenly gasped at feeling his thick cock being rubbed against her sopping core; the action causing her whole body to shudder as her hips involuntarily moved against him, earning herself another harsh smack to the ass. Gripping her hip with one hand, he lined himself before slamming fully inside her.

"Holy fuck!" She cried into the mattress. Not giving her a moment to adjust like he usually did, he pulled out, leaving just the tip in before thrusting back in again. Tom made sure his thrusts were deep, hitting all the right places as his hips undulated with a harsh snap, making Dani's fingers grasp the bedsheet tightly. His fingers wound into her hair, tugging on it enough to lift her head off the bed.

"You won't be getting off that easy, sweetheart." He growled. "You seemed so eager and determined to give our neighbors a show earlier; I think you should give them something they'll be talking about for days. " He taunted, pulling Dani flush against him as he sank his teeth into the side of her neck. With her hands bound, she was quite literally at his mercy.

With every snap of his hips, her moans and whimpers grew louder, which was the fuel to their already raging wildfire. With Dani leaving so soon, and neither really knowing when they'd get the chance to see one another; this was something they desperately needed. One could go as far as to say, they were branding each other. Granted, modern technology has come a long way since the beginning; with apps like FaceTime and Skype helping those in long-distance relationships to stay connected, but it didn't really satiate the craving of being able to touch that person, to smell their calming scent.

A loud bang erupted from the other side of the bedroom wall, which was quickly followed by a very irate female telling the duo to 'shut the fuck up'. They both chuckled as Dani muttered something along the lines that the woman clearly didn't understand what it meant to be thoroughly fucked or she probably would've offered to their cheerleader.

As Tom increased his pace, he pushed Dani back onto the mattress, moving to lean over hear. Brushing her hair off to the side, he buried his face into the crook of her neck while moving his other hand between her legs, furiously rubbing her clit.

"Oh fuck me!" She whimpered, feeling that all too familiar tightening in the pit of her stomach.

"I do believe that's what I'm doing, Dani-love." Tom chuckled darkly, licking the column of her sweat-coated neck. Tom's thrusts soon turned desperate as they began to falter, indicating to Dani that he wasn't going to last much longer. Using her elbows for the leverage she needed, Dani began to thrust her hips against his while contracting her inner muscles.

"Oh you sneaky bitch!" Tom hissed through clenched teeth before tweaking her clit to make that coil inside her shatter. She came hard; the juices that flowed from her not only washed over his cock but also started to freely trickle down her shaking legs. Tom followed immediately behind her with a roar.

Dani collapsed boneless against the bed, her body and mind having completely turned into a single pile of human mush. Tom gently nuzzled against her neck, his breath caressing her skin as he trailed soft, sweet kisses up to her ear.

"I'm sorry for calling you a sneaky bitch, my love." Tom apologize sheepishly, making Dani giggle at how quickly he reverted back into the sweet, gentle loving Tom that stole her heart.

"You do realize that you will never be able to refer to yourself as a gentleman after what you just did." She joked, rubbing her head against his. "Nice boys don't fuck like that."

"Oh yes, we fucking do."


End file.
